Game of Death
by Maitre Pancake
Summary: Le geek a inscrit à un nouveau jeu télévisé, "Game of Death", lui et ses quatre compagnons. Bon, oui le nom est chelou, mais quand le gagnant est récompensé de dix millions d'euros et d'une phénoménale célébrité, on n'y fait pas attention... Et les cinq Sommet apprendront, trop tard, que le jeu porte bien son nom: dix épreuves, un gagnant, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf morts... [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_La brochure_

-Eh, eh, Mathieu!

-Quoi? Grogna celui-ci, pas très patient.

-J'ai une méga bonne nouvelle! On va être riche! Exalta le geek avec fierté.

-On en a de la chance! Dit le présentateur de SLG, sarcastique. Et comment, exactement?

-Je nous ai inscrit à un jeu télévisé, le gagnant recevra dix millions d'euros!

-Quoi?! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé!

-Pas besoin, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout naturel.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi?! (Il se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés)Je n'ai aucune intention de participer à un jeu télévisé! Tu sais que je déteste ça!

-Je pensais que tu serais content, souffla le geek, penaud, en baissant la tête.

-Bon, désinscrit nous et on en parle plus.

-Bin... c'est que... on a déjà été choisi pour jouer, on peut plus reculer...

-Tu. Es. Sérieux?!

-On avait reçu une brochure dans la boite aux lettres qui vantait le jeu, débita le jeune gameur très vite, et qui promettait au gagnant la somme de dix millions d'euros ainsi qu'une énorme popularité et...

-Comme ma bite! Ricana le Patron en entrant dans la pièce.

-...comme on est un peu sur la paille en ce moment je pensais que ça nous aiderait, continua le geek sur sa lancée sans reprendre son souffle. Oh, salut Patron.

Mathieu se pinca l'arête du nez.

-Bon, si on a pas le choix... Autant s'en débarrasser. Quand ça commence?

-Bin...euh...Demain, souffla son interlocuteur.

-Demain?!

L'adolescent sortit à reculons de la pièce.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai... des valises à préparer...

Le criminel habillé comme à son habitude en noir leva un sourcil en voyant le petit fuir sous le regard furieux de Mathieu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Il se passe que ce con nous a inscrit à un jeu télévisé. Très connu. Pour demain.

-Je ne peux pas, demain soir il y a une grande orgie dans mon bordel préféré alors...

-T'as pas bien capté... On a plus le choix! Je suppose qu'ils ont déjà annoncé à la télévision le nom des joueurs, on peut plus se défiler.

-Bon, c'est pas très grave, si il est connu et si il y a beaucoup à gagner, je pourrai m'acheter des putes de luxe. Comment il s'appelle, le jeu?

-Je sais pas... EH, LE GEEK? COMMENT S'APPELLE LE JEU TÉLÉVISÉ?

-Euuh... Il a un nom anglais... "Game of Death" je crois.

Le lendemain, la voiture des Sommet s'arrêta devant un immense gratte-ciel, au centre de Paris.

-C'est là? Demanda Mathieu avec mauvaise humeur.

Maître Panda jeta un regard à la brochure étalée sur ses genoux.

-Oui, on dirait.

-On va où, gros? Questionna le hippie pour la sixième fois.

-Laisse tomber... soupira son homologue au kigurumi.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment colossal. Deux armoires à glace les arrêtèrent et verifièrent sur une liste que leur nom était bien écrit, puis les laissèrent passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un gigantesque hall très luxueux, pourvu d'une fontaine en marbre au centre, entourée de plantes plus rares les unes que les autres. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs blancs ne faisaient pas exception à la règle: eux aussi semblaient très rares, venant d'artistes très connus. Tout l'ensemble de la pièce voulait visiblement impressionner le visiteur.

Un petit homme _(encore plus petit que Mathieu, oui c'est possible)_ se précipita pour les accueillir, un sourire crispé accroché au visage.

-Bienvenue à tous! Vous êtes...(Il regarda sur sa feuille) les cinq Sommet, c'est ça?

Mathieu hocha la tête d'un air pinçé.

-Alors suivez moi, je vous prie.

Il les menèrent dans des couloirs interminables, pendant que Maître Panda chantonait doucement "Je suis passe-partout" avec un petit sourire. Le petit homme en question dut l'entendre car il leur fit signe d'entrer dans une pièce sans un mot, les sourcils froncés et partit en claquant la porte.

Mathieu se tourna vers son compagnon chanteur et lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Quoiiii qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Siffla celui-ci en retenant un éclat de rire à grand peine.

-J'ai jamais eu de nain dans mon lit, je me demande ce qu'ils donnent... réfléchit le Patron, pensif.

-Bonjour messieurs! S'exclama un homme au trop grand sourire, rentrant dans la pièce en coup de vent.

-Owowowow, tu vas te calmer, mon gars et enlever cette veste, grogna le criminel en plissant les yeux.

En effet, l'arrivant portait des vêtements de couleurs vives, allant du jaune fluo au violet sombre, ce qui piquait léééégèrement les yeux.

-Tu peux même tout enlever, s'tu veux.

Le pauvre gars aux habits fluos resta bouche bée quelques instants puis décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu:

-Euh... Rhmmm... Donc, bienvenue à notre nouveau jeu télévisé "Game of Death"! Je suppose que vous savez un peu en quoi ça consiste vu que vous vous êtes inscrit... (Il regarda le groupe silencieux) Non?

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis reprit:

-Bon, commencons par le commencement: le but c'est d'être le dernier encore en jeu. Le gagnant sera récompensé de la modique somme de dix millions d'euros et d'une formidable célébrité. Vous serez cinquante joueurs au départ, pour arriver finalement jusqu'à un seul et unique candidat. Vous devrez subir en tout dix épreuves, qui élimineront peu à peu les joueurs. Pour chaque épreuve vous serez soit seul soit en équipe. Pour gagner, il vous faudra utiliser toutes vos capacités: vitesse, intelligence, force (le gamin grimaça), logique... La première épreuve va débuter dans quelques minutes, alors préparez vous, psychologiquement parlant bien sûr.

Il eut un rire grinçant et sortit sans attendre.

-Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un a compris? demanda le Patron. Non, plutôt est-ce que quelqu'un a écouté? Moi j'étais trop obnubilé par son horrible noeud papillon rose fuschia.

Maître Panda soupira en se tournant vers l'homme en noir:

\- Laisse tomber, tu vas comprendre bien assez vite... Moi, c'est le nom du jeu télévisé qui me fait froid dans le dos. "Game of death", en français "Jeu de la mort", ça ne m'inspire pas plus confiance que ça.

S'il savait à quel point il avait raison...

Soudain, l'ouragan aux goûts vestimentaires douteux réapparut:

-J'ai de nouvelles consignes! Finalement vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous préparer à ce qu'il va suivre, je tenais à vous prévenir. (Un court instant, Maître Panda sembla voir de la compassion sur le visage du présentateur, mais elle disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à son masque neutre). Bonne chance.

Il referma la porte, et un clic de mauvaise augure retentit: il avait fermé à clé. Soudain, du gaz sortit des quatre coins de la pièce et les cinq occupants de la pièce paniquèrent. Pendant quelques minutes, certains hurlèrent de les laisser sortir pendant que d'autres crachaient leurs poumons, puis, peu à peu, le silence revint, oppressant. Le jeu avait commencé.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_La première épreuve_

Le noir.

L'impression d'être perdu dans le vide, sans pouvoir bouger.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, trop lourdes, comme chaque parcelle de son corps à jamais collé contre le sol gelé.

Sous sa tête, quelque chose le gênait. Sa casquette, sûrement.

Il eut l'impression de s'envoler un instant, toujours dans ces ténèbres impénétrables, puis son estomac rentra violement en contact avec une large épaule, qui l'emmena dieu sait où.

Il aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide, lui ordonner de le lâcher mais ses lèvres s'étaient adhérées l'une à l'autre pour ne plus bouger tandis que sa langue s'était changée en plomb.

On le balança sans ménagement sur ce qu'il devinait être un siège, où on l'attacha solidement avant de plaçer d'autres corps près lui.

Après une éternité, des portes claquèrent et un moteur gronda quelque part, puis le sol sur lequel il se trouvait s'éblanla.

Un camion.

Il était dans un putain de camion, drogué, entouré d'autres participants en direction d'une destination inconnue pour une épreuve inconnue en compagnie d'inconnus.

Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, donc.

La terreur s'infiltrait en lui, totalement impuissant face à la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré, lui et ses pauvres amis qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais la drogue l'en empêchait.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons, alors qu'il paniquait, essayant sans succès de prendre le plus d'oxygène possible par le nez, se sentant piégé, enfermé dans sa propre tête, étouffant peu à peu.

Ne pas s'affoler. Ne pas perdre contrôle. Souffler. Inspirer. Expirer. Penser à autre chose.

Peu à peu, sa crise d'angoisse diminua jusqu'à disparaître, le laissant groggy et épuisé.

Il sombra alors dans un état comateux, mi-rêve mi-réalité pendant un temps indéterminé.

Puis l'impression horrible de tomber le fit brusquement sursauter et l'adolescent se réveilla accroché, les poignets dans le dos, à un poteau. La lumière, bien que plutôt faible lui fit plisser les yeux.

Face à lui, deux rangées de poteau identiques où étaient attachés les autres concurrents, dix par ligne.

Derrière lui, encore sept rangées.

A ses côtés, neuf autres joueurs émergaient de leur sommeil forcé.

Il remarqua que chacun avait un numéro inscrit au dessus d'eux: lui était le trentre-quatrième, le hippie, encore endormi était le trente-cinquième, Mathieu un peu plus loin sur la rangée le trente-septième, Maître Panda le trente-huitième.

Il chercha des yeux le Patron, inquiet. Il le vit devant lui, triturant avec concentration ses menottes. Inscrit noir sur blanc, son numéro était le vingt-deux.

Une voix puissante retentit alors:

-Je vois que vous êtes à peu près tous réveillés, nous pouvons commencer!

L'adolescent repéra alors le présentateur, debout sur un promontoire avec un haut-parleur, face aux joueurs.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette première épreuve! Elle consistera à faire ce parcours en hauteur.

Il désigna d'un geste désinvolte derrière lui, et le jeune homme à la casquette écarquilla les yeux: un véritable accrobranche oscillait dans la légère brise, constitué de rondins de bois, de câbles, de minuscules passerelles... Il semblait pourtant dépourvu de sécurité, et l'adolescent frémit rien que de s'imaginer en équilibre précaire dessus. Au moins vingt mètres séparaient les parcours du sol.

\- Il y a cinq parcousr d'accrobranche qui mènent à une même passerelle, mais là-bas seulement quatre ascenseurs. Vous commencez à comprendre? Vous serez appelés cinq par cinq, et vous devrez atteindre les ascenseurs avant vos quatre autres adversaires. Ceux qui tomberont seront bien sûr rayés de la compétition, ou, si personne ne tombe, le dernier à atteindre les ascenseurs sera disqualifié.

Une voix retentit parmis les joueurs:

-Mais... ceux qui tomberont vont mourir!

-En effet, acquiesca le présentateur, impassible. Le plus lent des cinq joueurs aussi. Vous avez tous un bracelet contenant du poison, qui vous sera enlevé en bas une fois que vous aurez pris l'ascenseur. Mais, si par malheur vous arrivez en dernier, le bracelet lâchera dans votre sang le poison.

Des hurlements de protestation s'élevèrent:

-Personne ne m'avait dit qu'on risquait de mourir!

-Je veux me désinscrire!

-C'est un scandale..

-Relâchez nous!

Le geek était trop horrifié pour qu'avait-il fait?

L'homme aux vêtements multicolores attendit que les joueurs se calment et assena d'un ton sans réplique:

-Vous vous êtes inscrit, vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière. Bon, que le jeu commence!

Il sortit de sa poche une liste:

-Que les numéros un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq, approchent!

Des cliquetis retentirent et cinq menottes tombèrent par terre. Le petit au t-shirt rouge vit trois hommes et deux femmes se lever lentement, se massant les poignets et lorgnant avec colère leur bracelet respectivement accroché à leur avant bras. Un des femmes demanda:

-Et si on ne veut pas faire cette foutue épreuve?

L'homme au haut-parleur haussa les épaules:

-Alors le bracelet se déclenchera.

En grognant, les cinq joueurs se placèrent face à leur parcours, fixant avec appréhension les minces planches de bois grincer, tenant seulement avec des minces câbles accrochés eux à cinq grands câbles centraux, allant de la paroi du mur derrière eux à un autre mur loin devant. Traversant une gigantesque salle, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

-Cette salle a été construite exclusivement pour cette épreuve, dit le présentateur avec fierté, comme s'il en était l'architecte. Bon, vous êtes prêts? Attention... top chrono!

Les cinq concurrents se précipitèrent sur les passerelles branlantes, une peur panique s'installant dans leur cerveau, faisant disparaître sur le moment toute bride de lucidité, ne voulant pour rien au monde se faire dépasser par les quatre autres joueurs. L'idée que le poison contenu dans le bracelet métalique se déverse dans leur sang leur faisait franchir les passerelles presque en courant, au détriment de toute prudence.

Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait rapidement sur un grand tuyau en fer, une des deux femmes glissa. Le temps parut ralentir et tout le monde retint son souffle.

La femme hurla en battant des bras dans l'espoir de reprendre l'équilibre, en vain: basculant dans le vide, elle tomba du haut des vingt mètres. Un horrible bruit se fit entendre quand elle toucha le sol.

Grimacant légèrement, s'exclama:

-Un joueur de moins, on dirait!

C'était sûrement égoïste, mais le geek ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pendant une seconde: un concurrent de moins, une place plus près de la victoire, et donc une chance en plus de survivre. Mais l'espoir fut de courte durée, tout de suite remplacé par une terreur sans nom. Il devait passer dix épreuves plus mortelles les unes que les autres, contre des dizaines d'adultes dans la force de l'âge... Il n'avait aucune chance.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre joueurs atteignirent les ascenseurs, étant plus prudent en sachant que quatre ascenceurs les attendaient, un pour chacun, et descendirent avec soulagement.

Les cinq prochains passèrent, beaucoup trop vite au goût du petit gameur qui sentait son tour arriver, puis encore les dix d'après et ce fut le tour du Patron. Les cadavres en bas commençait à s'ammonceler...

L'homme en noir se leva avec souplesse et se plaça face à son parcours, évaluant avec attention ses ennemis.

Deux étaient des étudiants, donc pas de gros dangers en soi, un homme ayant visiblement la trentaine, une jeune femme de son âge, rousse, très concentrée sur son parcours et enfin un homme vêtu, tout comme lui, de noir, l'air tout à fait décontracté, mais ses yeux retenant chaque détail le traïssaient. L'instint du criminel de SLG lui souffla de se méfier de lui.

Quand le sifflet retentit, le Patron s'élança prudemment mais rapidement sur les rondins glissants. Il atteint en quelques minutes le mur d'en face où l'attendaient les ascenseurs. Mais il se figea une demi seconde. Il était plutôt fier de lui car il avait bouclé le parcours à toute vitesse et pourtant... deux ascenseurs manquaient à l'appel. Regardant derrière lui, il vit les deux étudiants et le trentenaire marchaient en équilibre sur les passerelles mais... il n'y avait ni la rousse ni l'homme en noir. Ils étaient allés plus vite que lui et ça le frustrait légèrement. Voyant un étudiant approcher, il monta dans un des trois ascenseurs et descendit lentement jusqu'au sol.

Arrivé en bas, il vit plusieurs camions stationnés près de la fin du parcours, attentant les survivants, où les vingt premiers à être passé faisaient la queue pour qu'on leur enlève leur bracelet.

Quand à lui, il leva le regard vers la première épreuve, attendant la chute du corps d'un de ses adversaires. Soudain, un cri retentit et un corps chuta: c'était le deuxième étudiant, qui visiblement était arrivé trop tard. Alors, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il eut peur. Il ne s'était jamais mis dans un merdier comme ça.

Et puis il y avait les quatre autres. Faibles. Trop faibles pour gagner. Rester avec eux ne lui assurerait que des problèmes...

Il se détourna du parcours en hauteur et examina les lieux. La salle était gigantesque, avec son plafond à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, et ses murs gris démesurément espacés. Les seules sources de lumières provenaient des néons accrochés au plafond et aux murs. La seule sortie possible était la gigantesque porte en fer, fermée pour l'instant, près de laquelle étaient posté les camions, gardée par des armoires à glace armés jusqu'aux dents.

Aucun échappatoire possible donc. Il grogna de frustration et s'approcha d'un homme en blouse bleu qui tenait à la main un objet ressemblant à un tournevis, occupé à enlever le bracelet de l'étudiant qui était passé en même temps que lui.

Il écarta d'un geste désinvolte le jeune homme, qui protesta faiblement et tendit son avant-bras.

L'homme en blouse blanche regarda le criminel un instant puis haussa les épaules et décrocha le bracelet.

Se massant le poignet, le candidat en noir releva les yeux vers la première épreuve, attendant impatiemment de voir le sort qui était réservé à ses compagnons.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, où les suivants passèrent, puis ce fut le tour du groupe contenant le gameur et le hippie. Le criminel s'attendait à tout moment de voir un éclair rouge descendre à toute allure vers le sol, ou un corps surmonté d'un bob. Mais non.

Heureusement pour le hippie qui avançait lentement, inconscient du danger, un homme devant lui qui voulait aller trop vite glissa et chuta, assurant la victoire aux quatre autres. S'ils ne glissaient pas.

Le psycopathe vit finalement le petit, tremblant, descendre vers les camions, suivi de...loin par le hippie.

Les deux finirent par le rejoindre et, en silence, lever les yeux pour attendre leurs deux autres camarades.

Mais ça ne se passa pas tout à fait comme ils l'espéraient...

Ils virent cinq minuscules formes noires s'élancer sur les plates formes de bois, quand un des cinq glissa et se rattrapa in extremis à un rondin de bois. Quelque chose tomba alors et le geek courut le ramasser:

-C'est... c'est... le chapeau de Mathieu! C'est lui qui est suspendu en l'air!

Le Patron tressaillit imperceptiblement et leva à nouveau les yeux, impuissant devant la situation de leur créateur.

Déjà, quelqu'un était arrivé aux ascenseurs, et trois autres personnes dépassèrent le jeune homme en difficulté.

-Dépêche, Mathieu, remonte, sinon ils auront trop d'avance... couinait geek en retenant sa respiration, écarlate.

Au prix d'un immense effort, le présentateur de SLG se hissa sur la poutre et recommença à marcher vers l'arrivée. Mais les autres avaient trop d'avance, et il rattrapait son retard trop lentement.

Les trois autres atteignirent les ascenseurs.

-Noooon... gargouilla le petit à la casquette.

Deux des trois adversaires de Mathieu se précipitèrent dans le même ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton de descente. Sauf qu'ils avaient commis une grave entorse aux règles du jeu.

Une mortelle erreur.

Monter à plusieurs dans un ascenseur.

Leurs bracelets se déclenchèrent simultanément, les tuant lentement, leur faisant faire d'horribles gargouillis. L'ascenseur se rouvrit et les deux corps tordus de douleur tombèrent face contre terre sur la plateforme d'arrivée. Pendant ce temps, Maître Panda était descendu et avait rejoint le groupe du Patron.

-Mais..où est Mat...

Il leva les yeux et le vit, slalomant entre les deux corps qui convulsaient. Celui-ci hésita puis poussa dans le vide les deux gars empoisonnés, pour abréger leurs souffrances, et monta dans l'ascenseur, pas très rassuré.

Le petit gameur poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit la danse de la joie autour du hippie, qui le regardait faire d'un air perplexe.

Ils virent enfin arriver leur cinquième camarade, qui était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, totalement choqué.

-Je... je n'avais pas le choix... Je voulais abréger leurs souffrances... Je les ai tué...

Maître Panda s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer, un peu chamboulé lui aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...C'est fini, laaa, laaa... Shhh ça va aller! La police va bientôt débarquer et nous ramener à la maison, elle va bientôt savoir que des gens ont créé une sorte de jeu télévisé qui tue les participants. Ils vont nous sortir de là, tu verras.

Un corps anormalement tordu, face contre terre, regardait l'homme en kigurumi d'un oeil torve, grimacant comme pour se moquer de lui, provoquant des tremblements dans la colonne vertébrale de l'animal protégé.

Peu à peu le jeune homme aux yeux bleus reprit contenance et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte pelucheuse. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers les camions et les hommes en bleus, pressés d'en finir avec la première épreuve. Un petit homme leur enleva les bracelets et leur dit de rentrer dans les camions, où un repas et de nouvelles explications les attendaient.

Le groupe s'avança vers l'arrière du véhicule, le Patron la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés traînant derrière les quatre autres. Il avait vu énormément de joueurs rentrer dans les poids lourds, mais personne en ressortir...

Cependant il suivit Mathieu en monta dans le camion, son instinct lui hurlant pourtant de ne pas s'approcher du véhicule.

Alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient à l'entrée du fourgon, une femme en blouse bleue se glissa juste derrière lui et lui planta d'un geste vif une seringue dans le cou, alors que quatre autre de ses collaborateurs s'occupaient du Panda, du geek, du hippie et de Mathieu, les prenant tous par surprise.

L'homme en noir porta sa main vers le cou de son agresseur, sa vison se floutant de plus en plus, mais il la laissa retomber lamentablement, le produit le foudroyant sur place.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et seule la femme qui le retint l'empêcha de se frapper la tête au sol. La dernière image qu'il eut avant de perdre connaissance fut les autres joueurs affalés, évanouis, sur les deux rangées de sièges contre les parois du camion...

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu des vacances mouvementées... _

_Enfin bref, je publierai le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps, quelques jours environ (ouais j'suis très précise comme fille). D'autant plus qu'il ne se passe pas énoooormément de trucs dans ce chapitre, j'ai préféré faire évoluer, lentement mais sûrement, les caractères des personnages._

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit..._

_Ah non, je voulais aussi remercier Darkshined, JoliesBlondes, Flygavioli, Yanis2Y, Romeo'stomboy (j'ai dû faire trois essais avant d'écrire correctement ton pseudo è.é ) et Deponia de suivre cette fanfic' ! :) _

_Et merci aussi pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !_

_Bon, c'est bon, j'ai tout dit, alors bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Ta vie est une roulette russe, et tu as perdu..._

Mathieu se réveilla dans une sorte de petite cellule de prison, en un peu plus confortable. Il se leva avec difficulté, la tête lui tournant un peu, et visita en se tenant aux murs. Il y avait deux minuscules pièces: l'une possédant des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche, l'autre, légèrement plus grande, avec une table, une chaise, un lit et un écran plat incrusté dans le mur.

Le jeune schizophrène s'approcha de celle-ci et l'examina: il n'y avait aucun bouton pour allumer ou éteindre l'écran, et aucune télécommande. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui choisissait quand et quoi regarder à la télévision.

En face de lui, une porte avec une vitre en son milieu donnait sur un couloir blanc, de la même couleur qu'à peu près tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Mathieu continua son inspection: au dessus de son lit, une petite ouverture munie de barreaux donnait sur une pièce identique à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. A une exception près.

-Hippie! Chuchota Mathieu, soulagé de voir enfin un élément familier.

Celui-ci releva la tête, assis sur son lit immaculé. Il avait une tête à faire peur et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Salut gros! T'aurais pas un peu de beuh à me dépanner? J'me sens pas très bien...

-Va falloir t'habituer, tu pourras pas en avoir avant la fin de ce foutu jeu... Dis, tu sais où on est?

-Aucune idée, bro'...

Le créateur de SLG fronca les sourcils et redescendit de son lit pour s'asseoir. Est-ce que la deuxième épreuve avait déjà commencé?

Quelqu'un toqua alors à sa porte, et une voix retentit:

-Dans quelques minutes, votre porte s'ouvrira. Vous sortirez et vous vous dirigerez à votre droite jusqu'à la porte en fer de couleur bleu. Compris?

Sans attendre la reponse du jeune homme, l'autre personne se dirigea vers une autre cellule.

Mathieu soupira, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce, impatient de connaître la suite.

Des images passaient en boucle dans sa tête: son parcours en hauteur, face à lui, qui oscillait doucement dans le vide; le tuyau en fer sur lequel il était se dérober sous ses pieds; ses bras rattrapant dans un geste désespéré le câble; ses concurrents le dépassant sans qu'il puisse faire un geste; ses muscles qui tremblaient sous l'effort; son sursaut de vie qui lui fit balancer les pieds sur une autre planche; son coeur qui s'arrêtait au moment où il lâcha le câble pour attraper le filin soutenant la planche; son rééquilibre inespéré; sa course pour arriver sur la dernière plateforme...

Mais c'était surtout la même image qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit: le visage des deux adolescents qui hurlaient sous l'effet du poison et qui le suppliaient du regard.

Et lui, il les avait poussé du haut des vingt mètres.

Il les avait tué.

Ils étaient peut-être condamnés, mais c'était quand même lui qui avait mis fin à leur vie. Eux qui, sans ce foutu jeu, auraient sûrement eu une longue vie.

Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, de crier et de pleurer en même temps. Ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas été beau à voir.

Il se retrancha sur son lit et serra les genoux fort contre lui. Il avait tué deux jeunes hommes. Il pouvait critiquer tout ses gens qui disaient des idioties sur Internet, qui chantaient horriblement mal ou qui filmaient n'importe quoi pour finalement le poster sur les réseaux sociaux, mais il ne valait pas mieux.

Il était infiniment pire.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et se balança d'avant en arrière, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il n'entendit pas le déclic que produisit alors la porte. Ce fut le geek, accompagné de Maître Panda et du camé, qui vint le chercher.

-Ma...Mathieu? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es blessé? On t'a fait quelque chose? Demanda le petit en se précipitant vers lui, inquiet.

Le jeune schizophrène secoua la tête et se releva.

-Ça va... Je...Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas...

L'adolescent ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par le coup de coude de l'homme au kigurumi. Ce dernier s'approcha de Mathieu, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et souffla:

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le nous, d'accord?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

-Bon, allons-y alors.

Les quatres camarades se dirigèrent dans le couloir et tournèrent à droite en silence.

Arrivés devant l'imposante porte bleue, le petit à la casquette demanda:

-Quelqu'un aurait pas vu le Patron? Je me sentais plus à l'aise avec lui...

-Non... on le retrouvera peut-être là dedans...

Ils poussèrent les battants de la double-porte et se retrouvèrent dans... un immense réfectoire. Quasiment tous les candidats étaient arrivés, et déjà attablés.

S'attendant à tout sauf ça, le Geek éclata de rire, soulagé. Son ventre se réveilla soudain en se manifestant bruyamment.

-Allons manger!

Comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers jours, il sautilla vers une table vide, tout joyeux. Le Panda eut un sourire tendre et gromella:

-C'est ça qui est bien avec le petit. Ça peut être la fin du monde, il est toujours aussi content pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent impatiemment le début du repas, en bavardant avec entrain. Enfin, surtout l'adolescent et l'ursidé, Mathieu étant étrangement renfermé, et le Hippie observait ses mains tremblantes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air torturé.

Soudain, le Geek s'exclama:

-Regardez, c'est le Patron!

Celui-ci venait de rentrer dans la salle d'un air renfrogné. Le petit lui fit de grands gestes et le regard du criminel se posa sur lui, mais il détourna la tête, le visage fermé.

Maître Panda crut voir passer un voile de culpabilité sur le visage de l'homme en noir, mais un masque neutre prit aussitôt possession de son visage, et il se dirigea vers une autre table, à l'opposé de la leur.

Le gameur baissa les bras, déçu:

-Bah? Pourquoi il est pas venu? Il a pas dû me voir.

Le chanteur de SLG suivit d'un regard dur le Patron qui rejoignait une table composée d'hommes bâtis en armoires à glace:

-Ça doit être ça, oui...

Ne voulant pas gâcher le moment en compagnie de ses amis, il réengagea la conversation comme si de rien était.

De son côté, le Patron s'adressa à l'homme qui avait été son concurrent durant la première épreuve, en désignant une chaise vide, à leur table:

-Je peux?

-Ça dépend... Demande plutôt à Winnie, ricana son interlocuteur en désignant une armoire à glace de plus de deux mètres, près de lui, qui se leva et se planta devant l'intrus.

Ledit intrus observa le prénommé Winnie, l'air concentré.

Inconscient de son examen minutieux, l'énorme gars gronda:

-Dégage, petit.

Il fit mine de pousser l'homme en noir, mais celui-ci attrapa sa main, sûr de lui.

Le Patron, rôdé par des heures d'entraînement et de pratique, nota tous les détails qui pouvait l'aider à battre son adversaire en moins d'une seconde: il penchait très légèrement vers la droite, son genou gauche avait été donc brisé il y a quelques mois et était plus fragile; l'angle de son bras gauche était anormal, dû à une récente fracture, dont l'os ne s'était pas remis correctement en place; une cicatrice écarlate dépassait du col de son t-shirt, et il en déduisit que le couteau avait glissé jusqu'à l'omoplate en déchirant au moins deux muscles.

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Les autres hommes attablés avaient compté sur la carure de l'homme pour l'impressionner, qui se battait régulièrement dans des rues mal famées ou dans des bars, bourré, mais ce n'était visiblement pas celui qui était le plus en position de se battre.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il frappa dans le genou fragilisé du géant qui grogna de douleur en trébuchant, tandis qu'il tirait sur le bras du géant qu'il tenait, faisant tomber son adversaire. D'un mouvement vif, il lui tordit le bras, à la limite de la rupture du coude, ce qui fit hurler le surnommé "Winnie", et pressa avec deux doigts le muscle dorsal endommagé de l'homme.

-Alors? Siffla le Patron, goguenard.

Les hommes attablés le regardèrent fixement puis l'ancien adversaire du criminel éclata d'un rire franc et s'exclama:

-C'est bon, je t'en pris, viens t'asseoir!

Relachant d'un geste dédaigneux le bras de l'énorme homme, le psycopathe prit la dernière chaise et serra la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait:

-Moi, tout le monde m'appelle Hannibal, je te laisse imaginer pourquoi. Et toi?

-Patron, la plupart du temps.

-Ça va, pas trop rabaissant, hein? Siffla Hannibal, ironique.

Il désigna tour à tour les cinq autres gars autour de la table:

-Lui, le géant, t'as déjà fait sa connaissance il me semble, hein? On l'appelle Winnie à cause de sa carrure de grizzly. Celui avec la cicatrice qui lui barre la bouche, c'est Squale, celui avec les cheveux poivre et sel, c'est Tino. On l'a rencontré dans le couloir, tout à l'heure, et il a lui aussi fait ses preuves. (Winnie grimaca avec mauvaise humeur) Ensuite, le blond là-bas c'est Jo, une référence à Joffrey Baratheon dans Game of Thrones. Il a seize ans depuis quelque jours, mais il a un sacré bon niveau en combat. Et le dernier, avec les yeux rouges et les dents taillées, c'est le Désosseur. Je te souhaite de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il est pas bavard mais il est très efficace dans les combats.

-Et vous vous connaissiez avant le jeu, tout les cinq, à part Tino?

-Ouaip. La plupart du temps on traîne dans les ruelles sombres, si tu vois s'que j'veux dire, mais des fois on nous donne un petit job. Faire disparaître quelqu'un de gênant, surtout. Et puis on a reçu une brochure pour ce jeu, et on a vu la récompense. On n'est pas idiot, on a vu le nom du jeu, et on a compris de quoi il retournait. Pas toi?

Le Patron lança un regard noir au geek, qui riait, quelques tables plus loin:

-Pas exactement.

Winnie se pencha le nouveau et lui souffla:

-Hannibal pense qu'on n'a pas été choisi par hasard! Pas vrai, Hann?

-Ouaip. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.(Il se tourna vers le Patron) Tu trouves pas ça bizarre de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce truc? Que seulement cent personnes arrivent, pas une de plus ou de moins? Que cinq tueurs sur gages comme nous se retrouvent avec une invitation à participer à un match à mort? Parce que c'est tout sauf une brochure. Un ticket d'entrée, une invitation, mais pas une publicité!

Le criminel en noir le regarda avec attention. Ce gars avait raison.

Il avait été stupide. Il n'avait rien vu.

Il était tombé dans le piège à pieds joints...

Les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent et une dizaine d'hommes en bleu entrèrent en poussant des charriots remplis de nourriture. Tout le monde fut servi abondamment, mais le Patron ne mangea que sur le bout des lèvres, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les paroles d'Hannibal.

Et le sentiment de s'être fait avoir ne le lâcha pas de la soirée, quand tout le monde retourna dans sa cellule assignée. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le mur un long moment, imaginant diverses hypothèses sur le véritable but de ce prétendu jeu télévisé.

D'autant qu'il n'avait vu aucune caméra lors de la première épreuve...

**A suivre...**

_Vouala, alors, vous en pensez quoi ? _

_Des remarques ? _

_Review ? :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, salut bande de trucs (?) !_

_Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que ce que je pensais pour la publier (une semaine quoi), mais pour ma défense ce chapître est vachement long, enfin, relativement long (j'en ai vu des bien pires en matière de longueur)._

_Merci à Diplou de suivre la fanfic' !_

_Bah voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Ennemi numéro un : la peur_

Maître Panda était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et réfléchissait. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit (enfin, il supposait que c'était la nuit, car il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui donner d'informations sur l'heure, ni d'horloge ni de fenêtre), trop inquiet pour lui et ses compagnons.

Mathieu n'avait pas eu l'air dans son assiette, la veille... Il n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche et était blanc comme un linge. Le Jeu, comme tout le monde ici, commençait déjà à le changer, physiquement comme mentalement.

Le Hippie non plus n'avait pas été au top de sa forme, mais l'homme au kigurumi n'en était pas particulièrement surpris. Un camé sans drogue, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un état pareil.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps le Jeu allait durer, mais au bout de quelques semaines l'homme au bob s'y ferait. Maître Panda s'inquiétait donc un peu moins pour lui que pour Mathieu, qui avait été particulièrement choqué par la première épreuve.

Le Patron, lui, était carrément parti se faire des alliés parmi leurs concurrents, les laissant seuls. A cette pensée, le panda serra les poings avec colère. Il savait que le criminel avait un instinct de survie très développé, mais au point de les lâcher tous les quatre!

Et puis il y avait le petit, aussi. Qui le protégerait, si leur créateur se laissait aller, si le Patron les abandonnait, si le hippie lui aussi lâchait prise? Le pauvre animal ne pourrait pas tous les protéger...

La télé s'alluma, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers celle-ci, surpris. L'écran afficha alors le nom des cent candidats avec leur photo et leur numéro en dessous. Certaines photos étaient grisées, voulant sûrement dire que la personne en question était morte. En tout, Maître Panda compta vingt-deux personnes mortes.

Une voie retentit alors:

-Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette quatrième journée dans "Death of Game"! Les candidats dont le numéro est compris entre zéro et cinquante, veuillez entrer dans la salle avec la porte rouge située dans le couloir sur votre gauche! Ceux dont le numéro figure entre cinquante et un et cent, veuillez prendre la porte verte, dans le couloir de droite.

Le chanteur déguisé examina l'écran et se trouva, lui, Mathieu, le hippie, le geek et le Patron aux places respectives allant de trente à trente-cinq.

Quelques instants plus tard la télévision s'éteignit et un déclic retentit: la porte s'était ouverte. Maître Panda sortit en traînant des pieds dans le couloir et se retourna face aux chambres respectives pour retrouver celle de Mathieu. Il s'aperçut alors qu'au dessus de chaque entrée un numéro était inscrit: lui avait la chambre trente, comme à l'écran quelques instants plus tôt. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence...

Il allait taper à la porte trente et une quand près de lui, une autre porte s'ouvrit: la trente-cinq.

Celle du Patron.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé. Ouvrant brusquement, il pénétra à l'intérieur et vit le Patron, assis sur son lit. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'intru mais se crispa en voyant son identité.

-J'ai pas l'temps, grommela-t-il en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Le Panda lui bloqua le passage et siffla:

-Tu vas l'prendre, le temps! Comment as-tu pu?!

-Écoute, boule de poils, ne...

-Tu nous abandonnes au moment où on a le plus besoin de toi! Sans toi, on est mort! Mathieu fait une dépression nerveuse, le camé est en manque, qui va les protéger, eux et le petit? Je suis même pas sûr d'être capable de me garder en vie, alors les trois autres...

-Désolé. Je peux rien faire pour toi. Moi aussi je dois survivre.

Maître Panda sortit de ses gonds:

-TU T'ENTENDS PARLER?! ESPÈCE D'ÉGOÏSTE! (Il inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se calmer, et reprit d'un ton posé, presque menaçant) En fait, avec ton costume et tes lunettes, tu fais le fier, mais tu as peur. Tu flippes, hein?

Ce fut le Patron qui s'énerva et qui le prit par les épaules pour le coller violemment contre le mur:

-Je n'ai pas peur, tu m'entends! C'est de la survie, c'est tout!

Le chanteur de SLG lui ricana au nez et approcha son visage à celui du criminel, le menton en avant, et détacha chaque mot:

-Tu. Es. Un. Lâche.

L'homme en noir eut un grognement de prédateur et envoya son poing de toute ses forces dans le nez du chanteur, qui s'écroula.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE! Hurla le criminel en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime.

Celui-ci leva le visage, en nez en sang et eut un rire provocateur:

-Tu viens de le prouver, espèce de râclure!

Ladite râclure s'agenouilla et lui saisit le cou en redonnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, perdant totalement le contrôle:

-JE VAIS TE...

Le geek apparut alors à l'entrée:

-Patron? Qu'est-ce que... Oh mon dieu!

Il courut s'interposer entre les deux hommes et regarda le Patron d'un air implorant:

-Patron, s'il te plaît ne...

-Pousse toi! Grogna le psycopathe en le giflant lui aussi avec force.

L'adolescent vola et se retrouva par terre, à la fois choqué et terrifié, se tenant la joue d'une main, regardant, impuissant, le Patron frapper son protecteur encore et encore. Ce dernier ne se défendait plus.

Il accusait les coups, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez, tâchant le col du kigurumi.

Le criminel était en train de le tuer. Le liquide écarlate avait giclé sur le mur autrefois immaculé, et une flaque commençait à se former sous le corps du panda.

Mathieu apparut soudain en plein milieu du drame et se figea devant l'immonde spectacle. L'homme en noir agenouillé, frappait Maitre Panda encore et encore et encore... Son visage était constellé d'éclaboussures rouges. Le Geek était recroquevillé dans un coin et le regardait avec espoir, attendant qu'il intervienne.

Mais le moment n'arrivait pas. Le présentateur de SLG semblait figé. Il s'écroula soudain, et, la tête dans ses jambes, se balança d'avant en arrière en gémissant la même phrase en boucle: "Non, ne les tuez pas, pas ma famille, non, s'il vous plaît...".

Heureusement, le Hippie déboula comme un diable dans la pièce, fonça sur le Patron, l'attrapa par le cou et, avec une force insoupçonnée, plaqua son ancien colocataire contre le mur. Il serra alors à deux mains le cou de celui-ci, qui se colorait peu à peu en rouge par manque d'air. Le camé avait les yeux rouges et le regard d'un fou. L'adolescent rampa alors jusqu'à lui et le tira par le pantalon et lui hurlant "Le tue pas, le tue pas!"

Au bout de quelques secondes, le drogué eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits et lâcha le cou du tueur et lui crachant à la face:

-Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de nous!

Le Patron se releva lentement et sortit en boîtant de la pièce, l'air lui aussi de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Près de la porte, adossé à un mur dans le couloir, le blond de seize ans qu'il avait rencontré la veille jouait avec deux couteaux qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts agiles.

-Je m'en occupe? Grinça-t-il en regardant l'homme en noir.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en se tenant le cou et murmura:

-Même pas la peine, le Jeu s'en chargera. On y va.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, le gameur se précipita sur Maître Panda:

-Panda, panda! Réveille toi!

Le Hippie aussi s'approcha avec douceur de lui. L'homme au kigurumi ouvrit un oeil, l'autre étant trop gonflé pour bouger et esquissa un rictus:

-Toujours pas mort...

Le petit éclata en sanglots soulagés, tandis que le camé l'aida à se relever.

-Viens dans la douche, on va enlever tout ce sang. Toi, le geek, occupe toi de Mathieu s'il te plaît.

Le Hippie souleva doucement le chanteur, qui gémit mais marcha tout de même tout doucement en grognant à chaque pas vers la salle de bain, jusqu'à la douche. Il s'affala dans la petite baignoire et son ami drogué l'aida à enlever son kigurumi taché de sang, puis ouvrit le robinet. L'eau était glaciale, mais elle eut le mérite de le revigorer et d'enlever tout le sang collé à sa peau, montrant avec précision l'état des blessures. Pendant que le hippie entreprenait de laver le kigurumi, le Geek quant à lui essayait de sortir Mathieu de sa transe:

-Mathieu? Eh, Mathieu, ça va aller... C'est fini, d'accord? Euh... On va essayer de trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici avant les prochaines épreuves! On y est déjà arrivé, à l'asile, alors pourquoi pas ici? Mais il faut que tu te calmes, d'abord...

Son créateur arrêta peu à peu de trembler et finalement releva la tête, le visage dévasté. Il s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et balbutia:

-Tu...tu as raison. Il faut sortir de là. Tenir le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet enfer.

Il se releva, soudain plus assuré, et fit un sourire timide au petit gameur, qui lui rendit son sourire avec soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent dans la petite salle de bain pour donner un coup de main à leurs deux compagnons. Le Panda était assis sur le rebors de la baignoire, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, et mettait des pansements trouvés dans la minuscule armoire à pharmacie, au dessus du lavabo, alors que le Hippie essorait son costume d'animal protégé. Le blessé s'examina dans le miroir: les dégâts étaient considérables, mais n'étaient relativement pas très graves. Son visage était parsemé de petites coupures, dûes au verre qui était tombé de la table, lorsque le Patron l'avait involontairement fait volé d'un coup de coude; sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son oeil droit à demi fermé, dont le contour était bleu-violacé, et une coupure plutôt profonde lui barrait une joue de la tempe à la mâchoire. Un bleu apparaissait sur son autre joue, et il lui semblait qu'une de ses dents s'était faut la malle, d'où le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche. Son nez lui faisait un mal de chien mais ne paraissait heureusement pas cassé, tandis qu'une de ses côtes faisait une bosse sous sa peau, signe qu'elle s'était brisée. A l'arrière de sa tête, il sentait une coupure superficielle mais qui l'élançait douloureusement.

Heureusement à part ça et une entaille dans le dos, il n'avait que des bleus partout sur le corps, ce qui le soulageait énormément.

Il était pas mort, putain!

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, soudain grave et les pressa:

-Ça fait un moment qu'on est attendu à la porte rouge, on devrait se dépêcher.

Il enfila son kigurumi en grognant au frottement du tissu mouillé et froid contre sa peau contusionnée et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la face porte, allant relativement doucement, l'ursidé étant soutenu par le camé et Mathieu. Ils virent plusieurs hommes en bleu qui vérifiaient les chambres en quête d'éventuels fuyards et qui tiraient par la peau du cou ceux qui s'étaient cachés pour éviter la petite "réunion de famille".

Au milieu du couloir désert, Maître Panda aperçut, roulé en boule, un homme qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

-Bin alors, mon gars, c'est comme ça que tu protèges tes copains? 'Suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen, tu sais? De toute façon, personne ne gagne ici.

Les quatre camarades stoppèrent net et l'adolescent au t-shirt rouge demanda, craintif:

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça, monsieur?

-Vous êtes aveugles à ce point? Ricana l'homme. Ce n'est pas un jeu! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a un gagnant? Nooon croyez moi, même le survivant ne sortira pas vivant d'ici. Après avoir vu mourir une centaine d'homme, de femmes et d'enfants, vous croyez qu'il va vivre comment, à nouveau plongé dans la réalité? C'est pas des épreuves, petit, c'est des mises à mort.

Mathieu fit signe aux autres de recommencer à marcher en direction du point de rendez-vous. L'homme affalé là ne semblait vraiment pas sain d'esprit, et ils avaient pris suffisament de retard comme ça...

-Vous pouvez toujours courir pour vos misérables vies, leur hurla l'homme, mais vous êtes condamnés! On est tous condamnés! Et même si vous survivez tous les quatre, qu'allez-vous faire une fois les uns contre les autres? Vous n'échapperez pas à votre destin! VOUS ÊTES DÉJÀ MORTS!

Ils s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible, frissonnants, ne voulant pas entendre les paroles trop vraies que le vieux leur jetait à la figure. Une dizaine de personnes vêtues de noires, tenant des seringues et des pistolets, les croisèrent dans le couloir, un peu plus loin.

-Il est là-bas! Vite, attrapez-le!

Les quatre Sommet entendirent les hurlements du vieillard qui essayait d'échapper à l'équipe de sécurité puis, brusquement, une détonnation retentit et un silence pesant s'abattit.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lieu de réunion et poussèrent la porte, méfiants. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de grande salle d'attente avec un immense écran accroché à un mur affichant le même tableau de noms et de photos des candidats que celui qui avait été projeté dans leurs chambres respectives. Près de l'écran se trouvait une porte en fer, et une autre télévision avec le numéro six en rouge qui clignotait. Le chiffre sept apparu soudain à la place, et un petit homme se leva en grognant pour placer son poignet devant la serrure de la porte. Une lumière verte s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le voyant repassa au rouge.

Le geek s'avança timidement vers une vieille dame et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait une fois derrière la porte. Elle haussa les épaules, le visage fermé et grogna vaguement:

-P'rsonne sait.

L'adolescent à la casquette se retrancha vers ses amis qui s'étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il suivit le regard de tueur de Maître Panda et vit le Patron qui discutait avec un jeune blond, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. On doit attendre notre numéro, là-bas, et passer notre poignet devant le détecteur, je crois. On doit avoir une puce ou un truc comme ça...

Mathieu se figea:

-Une puce électronique? C'est pas bon pour mon plan d'évasion, ça...

Le geek s'assit à côté de l'ursidé et s'enferma, comme ses trois amis, dans le silence, ressassant encore et encore les paroles de l'homme du couloir, fixant l'écran qui égrenait peu à peu les numéros des joueurs, s'approchant doucement mais sûrement du sien.

Enfin, le nombre trente apparut en clignotant. Maître Panda se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha de la porte en fer. Sous les regards de ses compagnons, il passa son poignet devant le détecteur, et la porte s'ouvrit. Près de lui, un mouvement attira son regard. Il tourna la tête et vit le Patron qui le fixait, ses lunettes à la main.

Des yeux gris.

Il avait les yeux gris, contrairement à son créateur et à ses homologues.

Mais ce qui le marqua, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut de voir comme des excuses dans son regard. Il ne sut jamais si c'était seulement une impression car il se détourna et franchit le pas de la porte, une expresion brisée sur le visage.

En voyant ce qui l'attendait, il écarquilla les yeux.

La porte se referma d'un bruit sourd derrière lui, le laissant seul face à la deuxième épreuve...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_J'adore les cliffhangers 3 _

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-le dans une review !:D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, bande de gens ! _

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre par manque de temps (écrire deux phrases par jour le matin avant d'aller en cours c'est pas top top), mais ça y est, je l'ai fini !_

_( INFORMATI.../SBAFF/ )_

_Sinon, merki à DarknessTrash et RankiguG de suivre la fanfic' et merki encore à toutes vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! :)_

_Bref, assez bavassé, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Il court, il court le furet_

Appuyé de tout son poids sur la jambe qui lui faisait le moins mal, Maître Panda examinait la gigantesque pièce dans laquelle il venait de mettre les pieds.

Elle avait l'air quasiment aussi grande que l'endroit où il avait passé la première épreuve, mais là aucun signe de parcours en hauteur ou d'ascenseurs. Il y avait seulement un unique chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à une porte qu'on apercevait difficilement tout au bout de l'immense salle.

De chaque côté de celui-ci, on voyait un énorme fossé d'au moins quatre mètres de large sur trois mètres de profondeur. Le Panda frissonna en voyant les énormes pics en fer dans les deux fossés, qui se dressaient vers le plafond.

S'il tombait du haut des trois mètres, c'était la mort assurée, transpercé par les grandes échardes.

Au dessus de lui, une voix retentit. Il sursauta, et se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

Enfin le plus vivement possible.

Un haut-parleur.

-Bienvenue, euh...Maître Panda, c'est ça?

L'interpellé hocha la tête, sans savoir si on le voyait.

-Bien. Donc, comme je le disais, bienvenue à l'épreuve numéro deux!

Le possesseur de la voix le regardait donc en ce moment même. Le chanteur fit un tour sur lui-même, mais comme pour la première épreuve, pas de trace de caméras...

-Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez... Nan j'déconne, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en fait. (Il ricana) Bon, cette épreuve consiste à atteindre la porte sans mourir. C'est tout.

L'homme au kigurumi leva un sourcil surpris et se tourna vers le chemin plat et totalement inoffensif.

Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple! Il y avait un piège, reste à savoir quoi...

-En effet, ça ne va pas être aussi simple, continua la voix comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, il y a quelques obstacles entre toi et la sortie.

Le haut-parleur émit un bip strident. Il s'était éteint.

Maître Panda frissonna, prit une grande inspiration, et avança d'un pas sur l'unique voie pour sortir. Celle-ci se mit alors à trembler en ronronnant et toute la salle changea: une partie du chemin disparut et laissa place à une longue marre de lave, d'où quelques dalles en pierre apparaissait par ci par là; un espèce de mur d'escalade émergea; des plaques de pierre se déplacèrent, laissant de grands vides où des pics identiques à ceux sur les côtés n'attendaient que lui pour l'embrocher; un petit aquarium apparut au beau milieu du trajet, que le Panda devrait inévitablement traverser à la nage, mais où certaines créatures non-identifiées laissaient entrevoir des nageoires ou des épines dorsales; des murs qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur quiconque oserait passer entre eux; et sûrement d'autres pièges invisibles jusqu'au moment où il mettrait le pied dessus.

Super.

S'il sortait d'ici vivant, il remercierait avec son poing le Patron qui lui avait infligé des blessures qui le ralentissait beaucoup trop.

Le regard décidé, il s'élança sur le chemin, sautant, tournoyant, rampant, courant le plus vite possible. Il bondit d'une dalle à l'autre, manquant plusieurs fois de glisser dans la lave, se retrouvant parfois à faire quasiment le grand écart entre deux pierres, pour finalement passer le premier obstacle.

S'arrêtant quelques secondes face au mur, il analysa la meilleure voie pour monter et commença à escalader, sa jambe gauche le rapellant régulièrement à l'ordre en tremblant douloureusement. Il parvint au sommet déjà épuisé, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait la moitié. Il s'assit sur un rocher le temps de reprendre sa respiration et examina la redescente. Celle-ci était moins rude et beaucoup moins pentue, et ne semblait pas dangeureuse, ce qui était plutôt louche.

Le chanteur haussa ses épaules duveteuses et commença la descente doucement, aux aguets.

Soudain, derrière lui, la terre trembla et un énorme bloc de pierre se détacha, roulant de plus en plus vite vers lui.

Maître Panda paniqua, ne pouvant pas l'éviter sur les côtés à moins de sauter dans le fossé hérissé de pics, et détala le plus vite possible vers le bas de la pente, gémissant en sentant les cailloux sous ses pieds malmener ses chevilles. Ce qui devait arriver arriva: il se coinça un pied entre deux pierres et tomba en hurlant, sa cheville craquant sinistrement.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et recommença à dévaler l'éboulis d'où l'énorme rocher menaçait de l'écraser à tout moment, réduisant peu à peu la distance entre l'animal protégé et lui.

Mais Maître Panda boitait tandis que le bloc de pierre prenait de la vitesse, et faisait trébucher le blessé à chaque choc contre le sol...

Quatre mètres d'écart...

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

Maître Panda sauta avec l'énergie du désespoir au dessus du vide, en bas de l'éboulis, vers une colonne de pierre, à deux mètres de lui.

Il se rattrapa avec ses bras au bord de la plaque alors que le rocher tombait en contrebas, s'écrasant contre les mortelles aiguilles. Les bras tremblants dans l'effort, le jeune homme se souleva et se laissa tomber contre la pierre, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration, tandis que sa cheville l'élançait abominablement.

Mais au moins elle n'était pas cassée, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'appuyer sur elle...

Il sentit alors la colonne bouger lentement sous lui. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et regarda autour de lui: la colonne sur laquelle il était commençait à basculer vers la seconde tour de pierre à cause de son poids.

Il se releva précipitamment et sauta vers l'empilement de rocher, qui fut percuté un instant plus tard par celui sur lequel il était. L'onde de choc le propulsa contre la troisième colonne où il se prit de plein fouet l'arête de la plaque dans l'estomac. Celle-ci aussi commença à pencher dangereusement, et il sauta de toute ses forces vers le sol ferme à deux mètres de lui, marquant la fin de l'obstacle.

Il ratterrit en roulé-boulé, mais sa cheville ne fut pas tout à fait d'accord. Elle craqua pour de bon, faisant hurler le pauvre jeune homme qui s'écoula par terre.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé et abandonnant toute résistance, attendant que le prochain piège se referme sur lui.

A quoi bon continuer, de toute façon?

Il n'aurait pas à faire les huit autres épreuves, plus viscieuses les unes que les autres...

Pourtant, rien n'arrivait.

Et lui avait si soif...

Après repris une respiration à peu près normale, il roula sur le ventre et rampa jusqu'à l'espèce de mare qui s'étalait entre lui et la porte. Il mit ses mains en coupe et apporta un peu d'eau à sa bouche, qu'il but avidemment.

Pour se rafraîchir, il plongea sa tête dans le liquide translucide.

Le monde s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, dans l'eau, sans un bruit pour l'importuner...

Il souffla quelques bulles d'air avec satisfaction, quand tout à coup il sentit quelque chose de visqueux passer contre sa joue.

Il vit une forme noire floutée par l'eau s'éloigner de lui en grands mouvements de nageoire, puis revenir à la charge.

Effrayé, il voulut sortir la tête de la mare, qui avait l'air un peu trop profonde et habitée à son goût mais une créature non-identifiée s'accrocha à son col et le tira vers le fond d'un coup sec, faisant plonger Maître Panda en entier dans l'eau glaciale.

Ce dernier voulut hurler, la plus mauvaise chose à faire étant donné qu'il perdait en grosses bulles son précieux dioxygène, laissant ses poumons vides.

Et la surface s'éloignait de plus en plus alors que l'habitant du gigantesque aquarium l'entrainait vers le bas malgré sa proie qui se démenait comme un beau diable.

Et qui perdait peu à peu conscience alors que son cerveau n'était plus approvisioné en oxygène...

Il ne voyait plus que des bulles qui tourbillonaient autour de lui, une peur panique lui enserrant la poitrine.

Il allait mourir.

Il le savait.

Finalement, il aurait dix fois préféré être écrasé par le rocher, qui lui aurait valu une mort quasiment instantanée.

Alors que là, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir, d'avoir mal.

Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient atrocement...

Il se rapellait d'il y a quelques mois, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la pire mort qu'il puisse avoir. La mort par asphyxie dans l'eau était largement dans son top trois. Voire même en première position.

La lente agonie, la terreur sans nom...

Et voilà, maintenant il y était.

A sa mort.

Et personne ne pourrait le sauver, ce coup-ci...

Soudain, la créature le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui en ondulant le plus vite possible. Maître Panda, des taches noires devant les yeux et à la limite de l'inconscience, nagea tout de même en direction de l'air libre.

Il avait envie de tout abandonner, de se laisser aller, de se perdre dans la douce inconscience... Mais son instinct de survie fut le plus fort, car au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables, il émergea de sa prison liquide.

En coup de bras désordonnés, recrachant l'eau anormalement salée, il rejoignit la terre ferme, posa la tête et les bras sur le sol, n'ayant pas la force de se soulever, et prit de grandes goulées d'air frais.

Quelques instants plus tard, il put à nouveau réfléchir et fronça les sourcils.

Si près du but, pourquoi l'animal marin l'avait-il lâché?

Quelque chose lui frôla la cuisse...encore et encore et encore... Quelle taille faisait ce truc?

Le chanteur en kigurumi essaya de se hisser sur la terre ferme quand une sorte d'aiguille s'enfonça dans son mollet. Une douleur cuisante se répendit peu à peu dans sa jambe.

Il hurla et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre pour sortir de cet enfer.

Trop lentement.

Alors qu'il était quasiment entièrement en dehors de l'eau, il entendit un bruit sourd près de sa tête, et il se retourna leeeentement, la peur au ventre.

Une patte.

Une giganteste patte croisée entre le crabe et l'araignée était posée à un mètre de lui.

À sa droite, le même bruit retentit et il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'une deuxième patte se tenait là.

Claquement.

Se sentant étrangement engourdi, il se retourna doucement vers la mare.

Un énorme crabe à huit yeux et des mandibules aussi grande que le Panda se tenait derrière lui, le fixant avec gourmandise.

-Eh, meeerde, essaya d'arriculer le jeune homme, la bouche pâteuse.

Il se releva avec difficulté, les jambes toutes molles, et tourna le dos à la monstrueuse créature pour s'élancer vers la sortie, située à seulement quelques mètres de lui, mais encore une fois, il ne fut pas à la hauteur.

Sa cheville le ralentissait beaucoup trop. A quelques centimètres de son nez, deux énormes murs se refermèrent, lui coupant toute retraite.

Cliquetis.

L'homme au kigurumi tourna la tête derrière lui et se figea d'horreur. L' araignée-crabe était sortie de l'eau et se tenait au dessus de lui, les mandibules en avant.

Il sauta sur le côté au moment où le monstre passa à l'attaque, échappant de peu à une pince qui l'aurait proprement coupé en deux.

Les deux murs s'écartèrent.

Mais la créature se tenait entre lui et le passage, lui refusant tout accès.

Les murs se refermèrent.

Maître Panda fronca les sourcils. Même s'il arrivait à passer, la créature le suivrait et il n'aurait jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte, avec sa jambe hors-service. L'araignée mutante cracha vers lui un liquide qu'il évita de justesse.

Le passage s'ouvrit.

Le Panda sourit tout à coup: il avait une idée.

Il passa à toute vitesse sous le monstre qui eut l'air perturbé un instant, puis qui se retourna avec lenteur, sa taille le ralentissant un peu. Il fit claquer ses mandibules avec énervement et s'élança derrière sa proie qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût. Ladite proie courait maintenant au maximum de ses capacités, grimacant à chaque pas à cause de sa jambe, alors que les deux murs se refermaient rapidement.

Mais la gigantesque araignée des mers n'était pas réputée pour son intelligence, et elle avait faim.

Vraiment faim.

Elle s'engagea à toute allure entre les deux blocs de pierre qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, s'aidant des parois en poussant avec ses pattes carapacées pour progresser plus vite.

Maître Panda fonçait dans le couloir de plus en plus mince à mesure que le piège se refermait, entendant avec horreur les crissement de la bête en colère derrière lui. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, sa tête lui tournant de plus en plus, des tâches noires dansant dans un bal hypnotisant devant ses yeux.

Contre toute attente, il émergea d'entre les murs alors qui étaient quasiment refermés, se retournant juste à temps pour voir la créature à l'horizontale à cause de l'espace réduit, agitant ses pinces et ses appendices sensorielles vers lui, poussant un cri suraigu qui fit tomber le jeune homme à genoux les mains sur ses oreilles, au moment où les deux murs l'écrasèrent.

Il y eut des horribles craquements, un hurlement strident puis les parois se refermèrent complètement.

Maître Panda resta par terre, pantelant, fixant le dernier obstacle qu'il venait de passer, marquant la fin de la deuxième épreuve.

Frissonant tout d'abord en repensant à ce que lui aurait fait l'araignée s'il avait été attrapé (il vouait une aversion sans nom pour les araignées, une phobie que pour rien au monde il n'aurait dit à qui que ce soit), il eut un immense sourire soulagé.

Il l'avait passé, cette foutue épreuve! Il avait réussi!

Il n'était pas mort, merde!

Il se retourna vers la porte et se leva en grognant, sa jambe lui rappelant avec indignation qu'il avait osé courir malgré ses blessures.

Sa tête aussi lui tournait, les formes devant lui se déformant, lui donnant la nausée. Le crabe-araignée avait dû le piquer, sous l'eau, en lui injectant dans le sang du venin, d'où la douleur lancinante dans toute sa jambe, et la réaction de son corps.

Le venin faisait effet.

Il s'avança en boitant douloureusement vers l'arrivée à trois mètres de lui, impatient d'enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Soudain, à sa droite, il entendit un léger sifflement et tomba à genoux en hurlant: il venait d'activer un mécanisme quelconque, ou avait été repéré par un détecteur thermique ou de mouvement, enfin peu importait car le résultat était le même: des couteaux avait fusé dans sa direction et l'un d'eux avait touché la cible.

Maître Panda retira d'un geste sec l'arme blanche de son abdomen, puis s'effondra par terre. Il se traina vers une grosse pierre et s'adossa à celle-ci en grimaçant.

Alors voilà.

Il avait parcouru tout le chemin, réussi à passer tous les obstacles et se faisait refroidir par le dernier piège, le plus classique et le plus facile à éviter!

A deux mètres de l'arrivée... La définition de l'ironie du sort.

Une main ensanglantée sur sa blessure, il ferma les yeux, épuisé et imagina la suite du Jeu pour ses camarades, sans lui.

Mathieu, profondément choqué par ce qu'il avait vu là-haut, ne ferait pas long feu, sans quelqu'un pour l'appuyer. Il se laisserait dépérir, et mourra sûrement dans la prochaine épreuve, à moins qu'il ne meure de faim avant.

Le Hippie, sans drogue ni soutien, deviendrait impulsif et aurait des crises de démence, ce qui lui assurerait une mort rapide lors du troisième test du Jeu.

Le Geek non plus ne ferait pas long feu, proie facile pour les autres concurrents.

Et le Patron... Lui arriverait sûrement aux dernières épreuves avec son groupe de tueurs, avant qu'il ne soit liquidé dans le dos par un de ses coéquipiers. Ou alors, il se pourrait même que ce soit lui qui tue les autres, gagnant alors la récompense.

Et puis merde, ce n'était plus son problème, au Panda... Celui-ci se laissa alors plonger dans l'inconscience, si douce après tous ces morts, ces plaies, ces coups bas...

Une petite voix indignée, au fond de son cerveau, couina:

-Eh, tu fais quoi, là? Tu DOIS au moins finir cette épreuve! Montre à ces foutus créateurs que tu peux la passer! Franchis la porte, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

-Rhmgrrml... Laisse moi tranquille...

-LÈVE TON CUL ET FINIS CE TEST!

Le chanteur gémit:

-Si je le fais, tu me laisse mourir en paix?

Silence.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il se traina par terre vers la poignée de la porte, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

-Trop haut...

Il réussit à se mettre debout à l'aide du mur, appuya avec le coude sur la clanche et tomba de l'autre côté, les yeux fermés, un sourire victorieux sur son visage blafard.

...

Le Patron marchait tranquillement vers sa cellule, ayant fini l'épreuve avec succès, quasiment sans égratinures, quand quelqu'un passa devant lui comme une furie, le poussant au passage.

Le criminel grogna et se tourna vers le mal poli pour lui donner une bonne correction quand il reconnut le Geek. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans une pièce, et l'air terrifié sur sa bouille poussa l'homme en noir à regarder dans la salle.

Son créateur et le camé attendait visiblement le gameur avec impatience, les traits tirés.

Le petit s'arrêta pile devant Mathieu et lui demanda avec crainte:

-Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Le jeune homme, les yeux rouges, lui répondit d'une voix rauque:

-C'est le Panda...

**A suivre... **_:)_

_Et voilà, on se retrouve dans... bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Une pitite review avant de partir ? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut bande de coquiettes avariées, ça va ?_

_Oui, j'ai changé de nom, c'est plus « ProfPanda » mais « Maitre Pancake », parce que je n'aimais pas DU TOUT mon pseudo, et le nouveau c'est un délire avec une amie, enfin bref... :)_

_Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail que le chapitre précédent est sorti, mais c'est parce que je voulais battre le record d'Antoine Daniel (naaaan j'déconne c'est pas possible xD )..._

_Bref._

_Merchi à Lunariangel et Poignée de porte (j'adore ton pseudo !:D ) pour suivre la fanfic' ! (Et pour toutes vos reviews, merchi encooore)_

_Mais trève de bavardages, bonne lecture ! :)_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Un camé sans sa drogue_

"C'est le Panda..."

Le Patron se tenait immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains tremblant imperspectiblement le long de son corps.

Non... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Le Panda ne pouvait pas... être mort!

Son regard croisa alors celui du Hippie qui le fixait, brûlant de haine. Il tourna alors les talons, pour que personne ne puisse voir son expression, et marcha à grands pas vers sa cellule, les néons se reflétant uns à uns sur une unique goutte d'eau coulant sur la joue du criminel prétendument sans coeur.

Déboulant dans sa chambre il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

C'était de sa faute!

S'il n'avait pas pété un câble, s'il ne l'avait pas frappé...

On peut refaire une vie avec des "si"...

Il se mit dos au mur et posa sa tête contre la paroi froide, le regard dans le vague. Quand il vit le Hippie, dans une colère noire, rentrer silencieusement dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, il ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer sans le voir.

Le camé avait un bras bandé, et un énorme bleu sur le front, mais semblait avoir réussi l'épreuve sans blessure trop grave. Celui-ci s'approcha du criminel qui ne faisait pas un geste, la tête posée contre le mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-J'espère que tu t'en veux! explosa alors l'homme au bob. J'espère que tu te détestes! Et tu aurais raison, connard. T'as vu ce que t'as fait? Ce que tu lui as fait!? Ce que tu NOUS as fait!

Il cracha avec dédain à ses pieds et arracha violemment les lunettes noires de son ancien compagnon:

-REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

Soupirant ostensiblement, le Patron ouvrit enfin les yeux, étrangement vitreux, ce qui renforcait la couleur de ses iris...

Grises?

Le beatnik se figea un instant, interloqué.

Comment pouvait-il ne avoir pas avoir les yeux de son créateur, et de ses autres personnalités? Surtout ce gris si... innocent?

-Quoi, souffla l'homme en noir, toute sa fatigue tombant d'un coup sur ces épaules, n'ayant pas dormi plus de trois/quatre heures d'affilées depuis le début du Jeu. T'as un problème?

Le Hippie se reprit et recommença à brailler, tapant sur les nerfs du Patron:

-Ouais, j'ai un putain d'gros problème, bro'! Et c'est toi... Comment il avait dit, le Panda déjà? Un...lâche?

Son interlocuteur se mit à frémir, tiraillé entre deux émotions contradictoires.

-Je n'suis pas... un lâche! Gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et sourde, faisant frémir son adversaire verbal qui sentait le danger.

-Euh... Alors comment t'appelle tes actes? Continua le drogué, décontenancé par la violence tangible dans la voix du tueur.

"Riri, Fifi et Loulou?" Pensa ce dernier sarcastique.

Il redevint soudain sérieux plissa les yeux dans une intense réflexion: il fallait que ses anciens compagnons ne l'approchent plus, arrêtent de vouloir le faire revenir dans l'équipe... Il fallait qu'ils voient comme il était nocif pour son entourage, surtout dans le danger. Son instinct de survie prenait le dessus, faisant tout pour survivre, même aux dépens de ses alliés...

Il cracha avec désinvolture:

-Que je tue la boule de poils ou pas, il serait mort quand même... Il est... était... trop faible pour vivre.

Le poing du Hippie percuta violemment la mâchoire de l'homme en costard qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

-CONNARD! Hurla le possesseur de la main. MAÎTRE PANDA EST DIX FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI, ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!

Il couvrit de coups le Patron, qui les contrait sans difficulté. Mais il en eut vite marre des insultes qui lui vrillaient le cerveau et il sortit un canif de la poche de son pantalon, le pointant vers l'homme au bob qui se déchaînait sur lui.

-On va se calmer, gamin, sinon...

Il fut coupé par un coup dans l'estomac qui lui retira tout l'air de ses poumons.

Le couteau vola, et fut rattrapé in extremis par le beatnik.

Celui-ci stoppa net ses assauts et fit un aller-retour du regard entre l'arme blanche et le Patron, un sourire horrible collé au visage.

-Ow, calme toi, pose ça, d'accord? Fit l'assassin avec des gestes calmes.

-Tu... tu as tabassé... le Panda... t'es un danger... pour tous... Gargouilla son interlocuteur, une expression que le Patron ne lui avait jamais connu avant.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche tordu, les mains tremblantes...

Son sevrage après des années et des années de shoots sévères ne s'annonçait pas bien...

Une tête de fou. C'était ça. Le Hippie était devenu fou.

A cet instant, il eut peur. Peur du gentil drogué qu'il avait connu et avec qui il avait plaisanté.

-Hippie. Ne... ne fais pas ça, tu le regretterais.

A sa droite, la porte s'ouvrit, le déconcentrant une seconde.

Une seconde de trop.

Un drogué en manque et en colère plongea vers lui. Une douleur fulgurante dans son abdomen fit plier le criminel en deux en hurlant.

Près de lui, un cri lui répondit. Aigu. Le Geek.

Mais le Patron n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour confirmer sa théorie... Il avait mal. Trop mal.

Il glissa à terre en respirant avec difficulté, la douleur lui scillant le ventre à chaque respiration.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT, HIPPIE?!

-Geek? Euh... Il... J'ai...

-Ne t'approche pas de moi! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le Patron, finalement!

Ce dernier grogna faiblement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'ils se taisent pour que le marteau qui lui tapait à l'intérieur du crâne s'immobilise.

-Bro'... Attend!

Des pas s'éloignèrent précipitamment, claquant la porte.

Respirer. S'appliquer à respirer calmement. Il entrouvrit les paupières et aperçut le Hippie faire des aller-retour juste devant lui, l'air torturé. Il se pencha vers sa victime et balbutia:

-Je... Je ne voulais pas... Mais il fallait que je le fasse... Avant tu nous tues tous!... Voilà, c'est ça, je t'ai tué pour le protéger, je n'ai rien à me reprocher... Faut... Que je finisse le travail.

Il s'agenouilla devant le blessé, retirant le couteau du ventre de sa victime d'un coup sec, ce qui fit cabrer de douleur le Patron. Il posa délicatement la pointe de la lame sur sa trachée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long... Je crois.

Derrière lui l'adolescent à la casquette déboula dans la pièce en compagnie de Mathieu. Ce dernier se figea en voyant ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce et déglutit difficilement.

-Hippie...Euh...Pose ça. Laisse le tranquille. Maintenant. Sinon tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui...

L'interpelé se retourna, tourmenté.

-Mathieu? Mais... Maître Panda... Il l'a tabassé et...

-Pose ça, le coupa son créateur d'une voix plus autoritaire.

-Mais...

-TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla le Geek, les yeux pleins de larmes, en faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'exception du criminel qui perdait ses couleurs en même temps que son sang.

Soudain, une voix retentit dans le couloir, faisant relever la tête à tout le monde.

-Mathieu? Ouhouuuh, Mathieu!

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un mort apparaît, vêtu d'un kigurumi tout propre mais pas mit entièrement, laissant voir un épais bandage autour de son torse. Il se figea en voyant l'intérieur de la pièce et gémit doucement:

-Nan, sérieux, les gars, vous pouvez pas vous faire des bisous pour une fois?

Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, le criminel balbutia:

-Mais... Mais... Tu...?

Tout comme lui, le Hippie ne bougeait plus, regardant fixement le revenant avec incompréhension. Seuls Mathieu et le gameur à la casquette ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'es censé te reposer à l'infirmerie!

-Je vous ai vu partir en courant, je voulais sav...

Il fut coupé par une autre voix, rauque cette fois-ci:

-Eh, Patron, faut qu'tu viennes y'a une...

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé: c'était un des gars qui mangeait avec le criminel en noir, celui à la cicatrice qui lui barrait la bouche. Squale.

Celui-ci se tut en voyant son coéquipier à terre dans une flaque de sang, un homme au bob agenouillé près de lui avec un couteau et trois personnes les bras ballants assistant à la scène. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Saisissant une bouteille en verre sur la table, il la fracassa contre un mur, attrapa par derrière l'homme le plus près de lui, alias le Panda et le menaça avec le goulot cassé:

-Toi, le taré au couteau tu t'éloignes de mon allié sinon je refroidis ce clown déguisé! Vous deux, les mains derrière la tête, tournez vous accroupis contre le mur!

-Rah, je peux arrêter d'être menacé de mort toutes les dix secondes? Grinça le chanteur aux bandages. Ça devient usant à la fin.

-Toi, ta gueule, j't'ai pas parlé que je sache! Tu pmmhffff...

Un coup de talon bien placé le fit taire. Instinctivement, le type à la cicatrice relacha légèrement Maître Panda en se pliant de douleur, une main sur son entrejambe. D'un geste sec, l'homme au kigurumi frappa d'un coup de coude la tempe de son agresseur sans même daigner regarder derrière lui, le faisant s'effondrer pitoyablement par terre.

De son côté, le criminel blessé esquissa un demi-rictus crispé: c'était lui qui avait enseigné au Panda et à ses compagnons les bases de l'auto-défense. Finalement, leur crier dessus en les rabaissant constamment avait porté ses fruits...

Ledit Panda s'approcha, le visage fermé, en boitant légèrement et écarta la main que le Patron avait posé sur sa plaie.

-Faut le porter le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, dit-il en passant son épaule sous un bras du blessé. Mathieu, viens m'aider à le porter.

-Mais...balbutia le camé. Il faut l'achever... Il est trop dangeureux, il-il-il a faili te tuer!

Maître Panda se détacha du Patron, le laissant aux soins de Mathieu qui ploya soudain sous son poids pour s'approcher à grands pas du drogué qui semblait dépassé:

-Écoute-moi bien, Hippie, gronda-t-il, s'il fallait tuer tous ceux qui font du mal aux autres, on devrait te refroidir toi aussi, tu penses pas?

Le beatnik se recroquevilla, l'air perdu, alors que le jeune chanteur se détournait pour aller aider son créateur, l'air impassible. Le Geek s'écarta craintivement de l'homme au kigurumi. Ce dernier avait changé depuis qu'il avait passé la deuxième épreuve quasiment mort.

Il était plus distant, plus... froid.

Le petit se promit de lui parler le plus tôt possible.

-Pan...Pand...Squale...Ils vont...Hann... crachota difficilement le Patron, les yeux mi-clos et la tête dodelinante.

-Toi aussi ferme la, soupira Maître Panda, l'air soudain épuisé. Dors. On s'occupe de tout.

Le tueur aux yeux gris remua faiblement. S'il sombrait dans l'inconscience il y aurait un carnage.

Mais, alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, l'épuisement, la douleur et la perte de sang eut raison de lui et il s'évanouit, pourtant pas plus apaisé.

Au contraire.

Il le sentait, un drame allait se dérouler. Et le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher venait de tomber dans l'inconscience...

**A suivre...**

_Je vous dis à très vite, et bonne rentrée pour certains et certaines x) (moi il me reste encore une semaine keur sur vous)_

_Et sinon, une p'tite review... pour le travail ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut bande de yaourts transexuels !_

_Alors, d'abord, merci à Kooki-mos et larosenoire9NC de suivre la fanfic'' !_

_Ensuite : normalement, le chapitre que j'avais écrit faisait le double de celui-ci, mais Déponia m'a conseillé d'en faire deux plus petits au lieu d'un gros (merci à elle :D ), donc ce que vous allez lire, c'est en fait la partie 1 du chapitre, mais considérez-le comme un chapitre à part entière, c'est plus simple._

_Je m'enfonce._

_Bref._

_Tout ça pour vous dire s'il n'y a pas énormément d'action, c'est narmol. Elle sera dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera (normalement, si un écureuil du néant profond ne me kidnappe pas, ou si je n'oublie pas (ce qui serait légèrement moins stylé (et ouais moi je mets des parenthèse dans des parenthèses qui sont DANS des parenthèses (lol)))) lundi._

_Vouala._

_Ah, au fait, dans tous mes chapitres ou presque je m'éclate à mettre des références (pour prendre un exemple, une des plus grosses était dans chapitre 5, alias l'épreuve 2, avec l'araignée mutante qui se fait écraser par un mur= « Le Labyrinthe »). _

_Là, il y a une énooorme référence sur toute une scène au début du chapitre, j'espère que vous allez la trouver :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture (et désolée s'il n'y a pas énorméent d'action) ! ^^_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Le coma, c'est caca_

Le Patron, les yeux fermés, n'entendait rien. Il se contentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, dans le noir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son manège durait mais il se sentait plutôt bien, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'impression de flotter, sensation désagréable au départ mais qu'il appréciait maintenant, loin de tout, loin de la peur, de la douleur, de l'incertitude, de la violence...

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, et se concentra pour ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir l'intrus.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond, immaculé. Il essaya de tourner la tête, mais celle-ci ne lui obéissait plus, à l'image de tout son corps. Il sentait juste le drap fin contre sa peau, et une légère brise caresser son visage, venant de sa gauche. Au bruit, il en déduisit qu'elle provenait d'un ventilateur qui vombrissait doucement.

Le plafond paraissait bouger, se mouvoir par vagues, mais ça ne le choqua pas plus que ça. Ce qui le surprit, par contre, ce fut le visage qui apparut tout à coup dans son champ de vision, un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Salut Patron, t'es toujours des nôtres? (Il se tourna vers quelque chose que lui ne pouvait pas voir) C'est bien, continue à t'accrocher, sourit Mathieu, les yeux pourtant très tristes.

Il triturait convulsivement un vieux vase immonde bleu et blanc, aux vagues motifs (des étoiles, peut-être?). Cinq pauvres fleurs jaunes et rouges sortaient du pot, l'air un peu dépressives. Elles s'étaient peut-être rendu compte que leur vase était dégueulasse?

-Ch'uis désolé vieux, à chaque fois je te ressorts les mêmes conneries. (Le criminel, s'il avait pû, aurait froncé les sourcils. Depuis quand Mathieu l'appelait-il "vieux"? Et pourquoi "à chaque fois"? Il ne l'avait pourtant vu qu'une fois alors qu'il était alité, et c'était en ce moment même) Les fleurs, c'est de la part du hippie, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé, et qu'il s'en voulait vraiment de t'avoir poignardé. Il n'en dort plus, tu sais. Il ne parle presque plus d'ailleurs, il ne fait que se ronger les ongles, les yeux dans le vague. Et sa cure de désintox' ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux... Ce serait vraiment bien que tu te réveilles pour le soulager un peu... (Il regarda avec une moue désolée les fleurs qu'il tenait) C'est le centre qui nous les a passé, comme tu t'en doutes. A la demande du Hippie. Elles sont pas top-top, mais c'est tout ce qu'on avait. J'vais les poser sur ta table de chevet, d'accord?

Mathieu disparut de son champ de vision en s'avançant à sa gauche. Le tueur blessé ferma brièvement les yeux...et eut un sursaut, ouvrant alors les yeux en grand. Regardant toujours au plafond, il s'adressa à son ancien collocataire avec un demi-sourire:

-Le vase, avoue le, tu l'as piqué à ta grand-mère? (Il fut secoué de petits spasmes de rire douloureux) J'espère qu't'as pas touché à sa collection d'cuillères hahahakofkofkof...

Il se tut, prit d'une quinte de toux.

-Gamin?

Il se tourna alors à sa gauche, guettant la réaction du jeune schizophrène.

Personne.

Sur la table de chevet, le pitoyable bouquet était bien là, lui.

Mais fâné.

Il leva une main un peu tremblante et saisit une fleurs jaune entre deux doigts, qui se désagrégea, tombant en petits morceaux sur le bois de la table.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien, et décida alors de faire le tour du couloir pour retrouver son créateur. Mais en se levant (difficilement, il devait l'admettre), il chancela et chuta misérablement par terre.

-Putaiiin... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, l'autre?! Infirmière? Infiiirmiiière?

Personne ne vînt.

-Obligé de tout faire ton seul, hein? Putain...

Il se releva en s'aidant du lit, détacha tous les fils qui le reliait aux nombreuses machines (dont une qui bippait doucement en affichant son poul, celle qu'avait sûrement regardé Mathieu lors de sa visite) et sortit dans le couloir.

Personne.

Les lumières clignotaient comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Il s'avança le long du couloir, une main sur son bandage qui lui enserrait le ventre, prit de frissons désagréables, tout en boitant un peu.

-Eho? Se risqua-t-il, son instinct lui soufflant pourtant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce à quoi il se rassura: se faire remarquer par qui?

Enfin une intersection.

Il regarda dans la porte-fenêtre de droite. Le couloir était similaire à celui qu'il avait prit précédemment, à une différence. Allongé sur le sol, un corps ensanglanté gisait au milieu du couloir, près d'un lit renversé criblé de balles. Une jeune femme, à en voir ses longs cheveux teintés de rouge serpentant sur le sol, autour de sa tête. Le Patron frissona et préféra prendre celui de gauche.

Sur un mur, il vit une dizaine d'impact de balles, ce qui renforça son impression. Un désastre c'était produit. Ici. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre, et se dépêcha d'enfiler son costard noir, vêtement léééégèrement plus stylé qu'une robe d'hôpital, d'où dépassait son cul.

Enfilant sa chemise en grimaçant quand celle-ci frôlait sa compresse, il saisit son manteau et se dirigea à nouveau dans le corridor, bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son "absence".

Il stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de Mathieu, à moitié ouverte, quand un chuchotement lui parvint:

-Psssst! Eeh, psst!

Il se retourna et vit le célèbre vidéaste lui faire de grands signes, à demi dissimulé dans la baignoire. Le criminel se fit la réflexion que celui-ci avait l'air mal en point, le visage salement amoché et les mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là-dedans, gamin? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

Le petit homme lui fit signe de parler moins fort et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, dans la salle de bain, à l'abri des regards des éventuelles personnes se baladant dans le couloir.

-J'vais t'expliquer. Tout a commencé quand on t'as déposé à l'infirmerie, évanoui.

-T'as pas plus cliché, comme début d'histoire?

-Eho, tu veux savoir, oui ou non? Demanda Mathieu, froissé.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Bon, alors je te raconte comme je veux. Donc, je disais: Maître Panda et moi, on te portait le plus vite possible, vu que tu t'étais évanoui et que chaque seconde passée amenuisait tes chances de te réveiller un jour. Heureusement pour toi, on a réussi à te déposer entre les pattes des infirmières qui s'occuperaient de toi, mais la blessure était trop grave et elles t'ont déplacé en vitesse en salle d'opération. On a attendu devant ta porte une bonne heure avant qu'un chirurgien sorte pour nous annoncer qu'ils t'avaient recousu mais qu'il était trop tard: tu étais tombé dans le coma. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que tu te réveilles vite. D'autant plus qu'un docteur nous a dit qu'il y avait un protocole: si un patient restait plus de deux semaines dans le coma, ils le supprimaient.

Le Patron frissonna:

-Et... je suis resté combien de temps?

-Une dizaine de jours. On commençait à désespérer, tu sais.

-Une dizaine de jours?!

-Ouais, t'as eu chaud aux miches.

-Et ils ne vous ont pas envoyé faire la troisième épreuve?

-Non, il y a eu quelques... problèmes entre temps.

-Comme...?

-Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre tout le temps, je pourrai peut-être continuer!

L'homme en noir grogna mais ne dit plus rien.

-Donc, on est retourné dans ma chambre, un peu chamboulés... Enfin, surtout moi, le Panda semblait si...distant, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement... (Ce fut à son tour de frissonner) En chemin, une jeune femme nous a abordé avec un air tellement révérencieux que j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait se prosterner devant nous. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous avait vu assommer un des hommes de ton groupe de tueurs, et qu'elle nous avait aussi aperçu te porter, évanoui. Elle nous a raconté que tes copains l'avaient agressé à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle voulait intégrer notre, hum, groupe. Elle caressait distraitement son ventre proéminent. Eh ouais, elle était enceinte, t'imagines?

Maître Panda l'a vu et son masque neutre a glissé quelques secondes devant la future mère. Il a accepté qu'elle reste avec nous. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. La nouvelle s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre et bientôt tout le monde a su cette histoire. Et beaucoup de monde déteste le groupe des tueurs à gages, alors les alliances ont commencé. Une bonne dizaines de joueurs se sont présentés devant ma porte pour s'allier avec nous et...

-Mais vous êtes combien maintenant?

-Hum... La fille enceinte (Laurie, je crois), Jack, Raph, Lola et Lucas (un jeune couple), JP (un vieil homme vachement intelligent) et enfin Thomas. On est dix, si aucuns d'entre eux ne sont... morts. Il y avait Zoé aussi, que j'ai vu se faire abattre à quelques mètres de moi. Tu l'as peut-être vu dans un corridor en venant ici.

Sa voix flancha alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, et plongea son visage dans ses mains. D'un geste précautionneux, le Patron posa sa main sur son épaule:

-Je suis désolé, Mat'.

Il patienta quelques instants, puis le relança avec douceur:

-Et...? Il faut que je sois au courant de tout, pour régler le problème, Mat'... Courage.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et recommença à raconter, revivant les derniers jours, le visage torturé.

Il se tenait devant la porte de sa cellule. Il souffla un grand coup et franchit le seuil, pénétrant dans un bordel pas possible. Laurie, assise avec son ventre rond en avant riait avec une jeune fille fraîchement arrivée, que Mathieu ne connaissait pas encore. Le bras passé sur les épaules de cette dernière, un jeune homme aux yeux verts perçants parlait vivement avec Raph, un des premiers à avoir rejoint leur groupe.

Il commençait à il y avoir vraiment trop de monde et le jeune schizophrène s'y perdait. Lui et ses personnalités devraient bientôt décliner les demandes...

Il continua rapidement son inspection de la pièce bondée. Dans un coin, le visage fermé, Maître Panda sirottait un verre (sûrement rempli d'eau ou de jus de fruits, l'alcool étant interdit). Il jetait des regards perçants autour de lui, évaluant les gens autour de lui. Mathieu devrait sûrement s'inquiéter de son comportement, et d'un côté il le faisait, mais ça le rassurait aussi de savoir que quelqu'un à qui il vouait une confiance éperdue veillait sur eux.

Il n'était pas le seul qui s'inquiétait pour le chanteur au kigurumi: le geek, un peu plus loin, bavardant avec une jolie fille blonde (Zoé, si sa mémoire était bonne), jetait régulièrement des regards chargés d'inquiétude au jeune homme indéchiffrable. Dans le coin opposé, c'était le Hippie qui lorgnait tristement le geek, les bras croisés. Il était lui aussi à l'écart des conversations, mais semblait enfermé dans ses pensées sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Jack, un garçon de quatorze ans (le plus jeune de tous les joueurs qu'il avait pu voir depuis le début de cet enfer) et déjà un petit génie, bavardait gaiement avec Jean-Pierre, alias JP, un séptuagénaire, lui-aussi très intelligent. Le plus âgé et le plus jeune qui cherchait mutuellement la présence de l'autre, ce n'était pas comique, comme situation?

Près d'eux Thomas avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort et se leva joyeusement en voyant Mathieu débarquer.

-Eeeh mec, ça farte?

-Nickel, je vois qu'il y a encore de nouveaux arrivants?

-Ouaip, un couple, d'après ce que j'ai compris. La meuf c'est Lola et le mec Lucas. J'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de leur parler.

-Y'a trop de monde, j'm'y perds, moi.

-J'me fais des p'tits mémos, style Zoé c'est la bonnasse blonde qui parle à ton copain gameur. Elle est sympa. Raph c'est le comique, enfin il essaye, de la bande. A côté, y'a le couple Deux-L, Lola et Lucas. Inséparables. JP c'est le vieux, Jack c'est le gamin, Laurie la femme enceinte, Kigurumiman et le coincé, c'est à dire l'ancien drogué. Toi et bien sûr moi, le beau-gosse.

Mathieu regarda Thomas avec affection. Celui-ci devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que lui et lui faisait énormément penser à lui au même âge.

-C'est ça, ouais.

-Je fais craquer toutes les filles quand je veux!

-Ok, prouve-le moi!

-Je choppe Zoé avant la fin de la semaine, ça te va comme preuve?

-Tope-là!

Les jeunes hommes se séparèrent en riant, Thomas se dirigeant innocement vers sa proie, la bousculant et s'excusant bruyamment, l'air innocent.

-Tss, on verrait presque une auréole au dessus de sa tête, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

-Le grand chef suprême est arrivé? Dit une voix malicieuse, près de lui.

-Jaaaack, ça va? Et toi, JP? Demanda gentimment le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-J'apporte malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles, soupira le vieil homme.

-Oui, continua Jack, il se trouve que le groupe des hommes en noir recrute.

-Et qu'il y a des adeptes, des idiots qui pensent être protégés en alliant la cause des Tueurs, compléta JP.

-Ah merde! Et...pourquoi ils recrutent à votre avis?

Les deux hommes le regardèrent comme s'il avait demandé la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Bin... Ils veulent se venger.

-De vous, rajouta l'adolescent.

-Il faut que tu envisages qu'ils pourraient nous attaquer, pour se venger du savon que vous leur avez mis.

-Alors, d'abord, moi je n'ai rien fait, fit Mathieu, excédé. Et puis, ils n'oseraient pas nous attaquer au nez des organisateurs du Jeu... (Il vit la paire de regards graves) Si?

Hochements de tête affirmatifs.

-Alors on est dans la merde.

Nouveaux hôchements.

Puis les deux hommes se désintéressèrent de lui et continuèrent leur conversation apparemment passionante sur l'Art avec un grand A.

Le schizophrène, vite lassé, se dirigea vers le chanteur déguisé:

-Alors, mec, t'as trouvé des dangers, dans cette pièce? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Lucas, répondit très sérieusement le Panda. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Faut le dégager au plus vite.

-Eh, calme, on peut pas l'envoyer bouler comme ça! Il faut des preuves pour ça. (Il regarda le suspect, qui parlait tranquillement avec Raph) J'espère que tu as tord.

-Moi aussi.

Silence.

-Au fait, t'es au courant que le groupe des Tueurs recrutent?

-Oui.

-JP et Jack disent que c'est pour se venger.

-C'est possible.

Mathieu se sentit un peu irrité de l'indifférence de son interlocuteur pelucheux.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!

-Parce que ça n'aurait probablement servi à rien.

Son créateur se leva brusquement et s'éloigna avec fureur loin de lui et de son flegme insupportable. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et respira du nez lentement, dans le silence bienvenu après la pièce bruyante et oppressante. Il décida alors de faire un tour, le temps que ses alliés sortent de sa foutue chambre envahie.

Il marcha distraitement dans les couloirs sans faire attention à sa destination et se perdit finalement. Il commença alors à errer à la recherche de têtes connues ou de panneaux indicateurs, sans succès. Soudain, il entendit son nom. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha discrètement de la pièce d'où s'échappait la conversation.

-...toujours dans l'coma.

-Rhm. Je pense qu'on est assez maintenant pour donner une bonne leçon au malade schizo et à ses copains.

Mathieu sentit une lourde main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se fit catapulter dans la chambre en face de deux hommes très surpris, qui sortirent de divers endroits de leurs vêtements des couteaux et toutes sortes d'instruments qui auraient dû leur être confisqué avant de commencer le Jeu.

-Eh, regarde Hannibal c'que j'ai trouvé qui écoutait aux portes!

**A suivre...**

_Alors, vous avez trouvé la référence ? (si non, un indice, c'est le touut début d'une série vachement connue)_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre ou de l'histoire en général, ou de la discrimination des loutres alsaciennes !_

_Bisous et à lundi !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyyyy, bande de... trucs !_

_Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent, mais c'est le chapitre 8, en gros._

_Bon, pour répondre à certaines reviews, la référence du début du chapitre précédent c'était..._

_M'enfin, ce n'est pas compliqué, bigre ! Un gars qui se réveille d'un coma dans un batiment désert, qui voit un corps par terre, des traces de combat et qui se balade tout seul dans les couloirs un peu glauques, ça vous dit rien ?_

_*** **__boude *_

_C'était Walking dead ! (Je vous pardonne quand même)_

_Breeeef, sinon merci à Nahily de suivre la fanfic'!_

_Eeeet...c'est tout, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter.. une bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Chapitre 8**

_Hasta la vista, baby_

« Eh, regarde Hannibal c'que j'ai trouvé qui écoutait aux portes!»

Le plus grand des deux hommes au visage marqué par le temps se détendit et se permit un petit sourire:

-Alors ça, c'est un comble! On parlait justement de toi, petit homme _(comme dans « Le livre de la jungle » !... Coman chui trau culturisée dé dessins animés)_. Bravo Winnie, au fait.

-Merci, Hann'.

Un géant passa alors dans le champ de vision de Mathieu, qui écarquilla les yeux. Il était dans une merde noire...

L'autre, à côté du dénommé Hannibal, sautilla de joie, le visage et la bouche barrés d'une longue cicatrice.

-Bah voilà, nickel, on va pouvoir le corriger plus vite que prévu!

-En effet, sourit celui qui était visiblement leur chef.

Il s'approcha de Mathieu jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, alors que le présentateur de SLG se collait contre un mur.

-Alors, mon gr...mon gars, c'est pas qu'on a une dent contre toi mais on doit donner un exemple aux autres idiots de ce foutu Jeu. Alors, si une minable petite bande de demeurés attaque des membres de MON groupe, il faut bien que je montre à tout le monde que personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes protégés, tu captes? Alors, dans toute cette histoire on va passer pour les méchants, mais réfléchis deux secondes. Si on avait attaqué un de tes copains, tu serais resté les bras croisés? Surtout que là-dedans, c'est vous qui avez défoncé deux des nôtres...

Mathieu devait bien l'admettre, il y avait du vrai dans son discours... Hannibal recula lentement, un rictus accroché à son visage:

-Alors désolé pour ce qu'il va suivre.

Il fit signe à l'homme à la cicatrice de s'avancer:

-Tu as quartier libre. Toi, Winnie, va chercher les autres.

-Oui chef.

-Non attendmff...

Le créateur de l'émission de SalutLesGeeks fut coupé brutalement par un coup dans l'abdomen, suivi d'un second dans la mâchoire. Il s'affala par terre:

-S'il vous plaît... sangota-t-il.

-Relève toi et arrete de chialer, grogna son bourreau en lui envoyant des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le corridor et un jeune blond ainsi qu'un vieux aux yeux rouges et aux dents taillées en V apparurent.

-J'vous en ai laissé un peu les gars, ricana Mister Cicatrice.

Mister DentsCheloues remit sur ses pieds Mathieu et le jaugea, puis demanda d'une voix cassée:

-Doit l'tuer?

Hannibal intervint:

-Non, pas encore, mais on verra. On est jamais à l'abri d'un accident, Désosseur...

Ce dernier grogna et mit tout à coup un uppercut dans le nez de leur victime qui gémit en se cognant contre le mur, le nez en sang. A sa gauche, le blond sortit un couteau de nulle part et le pressa contre le cou du jeune homme, faisant perler une goûte écarlate.

-On a dit "pas tuer", Joffrey! siffla leur chef avec colère.

Le couteau vola alors et passa à un centimètre de l'oeil de Mathieu, traçant une profonde entaille sur sa joue.

Un nouveau coup sorti de nulle part frappa le pauvre homme à la tempe tandis qu'il se prenait un tibia dans l'entrejambe, le faisant tomber à genoux. Nouveau coup dans la mâchoire, lui faisant cracher un filet de sang. Re-douleur dans le ventre. Puis le crâne. Puis le bras. Dans les côtes.

Il se recroquevilla par terre, le souffle coupé par l'avalanche de coups sur chaque centimètre de peau. Loin, très loin, une voix retentit:

-Mhm... Pas très résistant... Tuez-le. On l'accrochera devant la porte du réfectoire.

Il y eut un grand fracas et un cri de douleur. Mathieu entrouvrit les yeux, voyant flou sous la douleur. L'homme à la cicatrice avait un couteau planté dans le bras et bouscula Winnie en hurlant, qui tomba en écrasant Joffrey dans sa chute. Quelqu'un le souleva et partit en courant, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Le Désosseur et Hannibal se précipitèrent dans le couloir mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Disparu.

Un homme apparut et regarda Hannibal avec surprise:

-J'ai raté quelque chose?

-T'étais où, Tino? Un espèce de gars déguisé est arrivé et a repris son copain schizo!

De son côté, ledit schizophrène papillonna des yeux, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Maître Panda, qui le portait en courant dans les interminables couloirs. Celui-ci vit qu'il était observé et s'énerva:

-Mais putain, mais Mathieu tu foutais quoi, tout seul avec eux?! Si tu voulais mourir, c'était la meilleure solution!

Son créateur, le visage salement amoché, essaya de répondre mais s'étouffa et cracha du sang:

-Dé...désolé, Panda...

Son sauveur se radoucit un peu:

-Merde, Mat' tu me fais plus une peur comme ça, je t'ai cherché partout avant de voir le géant balourd parler de toi aux autres tarés... Mathieu?

Celui-ci s'était évanoui. La peluche noire et blanche ralentit pour se mettre à marcher et porta son ami et créateur jusqu'à sa chambre...

-Maître Panda? MAÎTRE PAN... Ah, t'es là.

-Shhhh, il dort.

-Plus maintenant, grogna Mathieu en se redressant, tout son corps l'élançant cruellement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'intrus, alias Raph, interrogea du regard l'homme habillé en animal protégé, assis près de lui, qui acquiesca brièvement.

-Les TEN (les Tarés En Noir) et leurs alliés ont dévasté toute la cantine. Ils ont l'air furieux et braillent à qui veut les entendre qu'ils veulent récupérer un certain Joffrey. Ils disent qu'on l'a kidnappé et qu'ils vont, je cite, "nous détruire".

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire? Gémit le jeune homme brun.

-C'est pas tout, continua Raph, l'air terriblement inquiet. Ils se dirigent vers nous en dévastant toutes les cellules. Les gérants du Jeu ont été totalement pris par surprise et ne réussissent pas à les stopper. Faut qu'on bouge!

-Où sont les autres? Demanda Maître Panda avec un calme olympien.

-Un groupe est parti prendre des armes dans la réserve des gardiens, d'autres sont planqués dans des endroits stratégiques, prêts à en découdre.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, les gardiens? S'énerva le vidéaste. Le Jeu part en steaks, là!

-Le Jeu est une épreuve à lui tout seul, Mathieu, rétorqua gravement son homologue poilu. Les gens perdent la tête, là-dedans. Aller viens, on bouge, ils vont arriver.

Ils sortirent en courant dans le couloir immaculé, entendant à leur droite des cris et des coups de feu.

-Visiblement, eux aussi ont puisé dans la réserve...

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils tirent en l'air pour faire peur aux participants et les dissuader de riposter, et par la même occasion d'extorquer des informations sur nos planques.

-Bon, on va par là, alors. Go go go!

Ils coururent le long du corridor, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, se sentant un peu trop exposés. Mais ils arrivèrent à bon port sans incident majeur (Raph avait quand même glissé alors qu'ils tournaient à une intersection et s'était pris de plein fouet le mur, depuis il râlait en se tenant le nez).

Le Geek les accueillit avec soulagement, un pistolet tremblant entre ses petites mains:

-Maître Panda! Mathieu! Vous leur avez échappé! Et euh...Raaaph, finit-il avec une petite grimace (il n'aimait pas trop le grand brun aux cheveux envahissants). Toujours vivant? Tu t'es fait quoi au nez?

-J'me disais que je serai vachement plus beau-gosse sans nez, en mode Voldemort, répondit celui-ci avec sarcasme.

-Ah.

-Restez pas planté là, cachez vous, les coupa Maître Panda avec sévérité. Le Geek, retourne à ton poste.

Le gameur lança un regard lourd chargé de reproches au chanteur mais se détourna et s'accroupit derrière un lit renversé au milieu du couloir.

-Raph, tu tiendras la position avec le Geek. Ils vont arriver de la droite, soyez prêts. Mathieu, viens avec moi, on va voir l'autre groupe là-bas.

Il le prit par le bras et le conduisit dans une cellule, quelques mètres plus loin. JP et Jack avait un plan de l'étage et proposait différents plans que l'un ou l'autre rejetait en exposant les défauts. Thomas et Zoé se tenait près des deux intellectuels, une arme à la main. Il les pointèrent en même temps sur le Panda et son créateur, et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Thomas se dirigea vers Mathieu et lui souffla avec un clin d'oeil:

-J'crois qu'elle me kiffe, Zoé!

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se pencha légèrement et regarda la jolie blonde qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme:

-Si tu l'dis...

-Alors, vous avez trouvé un plan? Demanda Maître Panda aux deux génies.

-Plusieurs oui, acquiesca JP.

-Mais on s'interrogeait plutôt sur le plan des TEN (ils avaient adhéré au surnom qu'avait donné Raph aux tueurs à gages). Nous attaquer par la droite, c'est stupide!

-Ils s'exposent et font un grand détour... Alors pourquoi passer par là?

Une explosion retentit dans le couloir. Thomas et sa coéquipière se précipitèrent dehors alors que JP poussait Jack dans un placard pour le cacher. Des coups de feu retentirent et Zoé leur hurla:

-Ils arrivent par la gauche! C'était une diversion, courez!

Maître Panda tira Mathieu par la manche et le poussa derrière le lit en travers du couloir. Il lui, hurla, au milieu des explosions:

-COURS JUSQU'À TA CHAMBRE SANS T'ARRÊTER ET CACHE-TOI, COMPRIS?

Le jeune homme était terrifié et commençait une crise d'angoisse, la respiration rapide et sifflante. L'homme au kigurumi voyait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, alors il lui releva le menton avec douceur, l'obligeant à le regarder:

-MATHIEU, REGARDE-MOI, ÇA VA ALLER, D'ACCORD? TU VAS COURIR JUSQU'À TA CHAMBRE, ET TE CACHER JUSQU'À CE QU'IL N'Y AIT PLUS AUCUN BRUIT. TU M'AS COMPRIS?

Mathieu hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas:

-Et..Et toi?

-QUOI?

-ET TOI, TU FAIS QUOI?

-J'VAIS AIDER LE GEEK ET LES AUTRES. ALLER, COURS!

Le jeune vidéaste se releva et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était le cas). La dernière chose qu'il vit de la bataille fut Zoé, qui se tourna vers lui... Et se prit une balle dans la tête, le sang giclant partout, alors qu'elle tombait avec une expression de surprise qui resterait éternellement sur son joli minois.

Il se remit à courir, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Il arriva dans sa chambre, balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux et alla finalement se recroqueviller dans la baignoire, fermant les yeux très forts pendant une éternité. Des bruits de pas retentirent, des explosions, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Ce ne fut que quand le silence s'installa qu'il se détendit légèrement, et resta dans la salle de bain encore un long moment jusqu'à redevenir complètement calme et sûr de lui. Il entendit alors des pas feutrés près de sa cellule, et se pencha pour voir s'il connaissait le propriétaire des pas.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit le Patron en chair et en os, un peu perdu, déambuler dans le couloir alors que quelques jours plus tôt il lui avait rendu visite, lui qui était dans le coma!

-Et voilà, tu sais tout, soupira Mathieu. La boucle est bouclée.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai vu qu'un corps dans le couloir, Zoé si j'ai bien compris. Les autres ne sont pas mort.

Pause.

-Enfin, pas dans ce couloir.

-Oh merci, Patron, je suis tout de suite plus rassuré!

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Squale apparut, un épais bandage entourant son bras, avec un sourire de dément et, tout en enlevant la sécurité de son flingue pointé droit sur Mathieu, il grinça:

-Hasta la vista, baby!

**A suivre...**

_Voilà, je vous dis à...bientôt !_

_Review ? * yeux de chat botté *_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey les gens! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster le chapitre, mais, révisions y obligent, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire... Et puis j'ai eu un passage de femmardite aiguë, ce qui n'a pas beaucoup aidé (en vrai j'ai l'impression de m'excuser à tous les nouveaux chapitres... Et c'est pas qu'une impression xD ). M'enfin bref, je suis de retour !_

_Content(e)s ? Nan ? Vous vous en foutez ? Okay... ***victime***_

_Un grand merci à Bleu-ah, Eava, Enamor56, Virtuel, Zalaine et Jeanettefabre2002 de suivre la fanfic', et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encourage vraiment à écrire !:)_

_Autre chose, j'ai passé la fic' en rating M parce qu'il va y avoir de plus en plus de violence (OUAIS DU SANG, DES MORTS, DES CADAVRES, J'AIME ÇA). Ce qui est logique, si on y réfléchit._

_Mais comme je réfléchis rarement, eh bin j'ai attendu le neuvième chapitre pour m'en rendre compte._

_Donc si vous n'aimez pas trop la violence, les cadavres, la mort, voire même la torture (sait-on jamais O:-) Aussi bien physique que morale) alors il ne vaut mieux pas continuer à lire cette fanfiction. Pour les autres (les sadiques-psycopathes, quoi), eh bien... Bonne lecture! ^^_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_L'enfer sur terre_

Mathieu, pétrifié, fixait l'homme à la cicatrice, et plus précisément le canon braqué sur sa tête. Le Patron, lui, se tenait à quelques pas, tout son corps tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir.

Squale les regarda tour à tour puis geignit:

-Les gars, sérieux, quelqu'un peut réagir un minumum à ma phrase stylée?! Ça faisait cinq minutes que je cherchais une bonne punchline, derrière la porte!

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Bon, soupira l'homme au flingue, tant pis. (Il releva son pistolet en direction de Mathieu) Aller, à plus!

Il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup partit.

Le Patron bondit en direction de Mathieu.

Mais tout n'est pas comme dans les films, où le héro peut limite courir après la balle, l'attraper et la remettre gentiment dans la main du méchant en lui tapotant la tête d'un air faussement fâché.

Il heurta Mathieu de plein fouet alors que la balle traversait celui-ci de part en part, qui vola ensuite sous la force de sa personnalité la plus sombre, se frappant violement la tête contre la baignoire.

Il s'affaissa comme un bout de chiffon, du sang coulant abondamment de son torse et de sa tempe.

Le criminel en noir fixa son créateur, choqué.

-Fais pas c'te tête, c'est QUE ta plus ancienne connaissance, ricana le tueur défiguré.

Le visage dissimulé, l'homme en noir se redressa et se tourna lentement vers son allié, ses lunettes à la main. Il les posa délicatement sur le rebord de la baignoire, face au visage de son ancien camarade, et pencha sa tête à la manière d'un prédateur observant sa proie. Son regard glacial se plissa et un sourire carnassier apparut soudain, faisant frémir Squale.

Il tritura quelque chose dans sa manche et un minuscule couteau surgit tout à coup de nulle part.

Un pas.

Squale recula inconsciemment.

-Tu vas mourir.

-Euh... Patron? T'étais plus avec lui, tu sais...

Deux pas.

-D'abord un coup dans l'intestin, histoire de te faire taire.

-Mais...

-Ensuite un coup dans la mâchoire. Puis une longue coupure en travers de ton ventre pour libérer tes boyaux, sussura l'homme en noir, son regard gris clair étrangement calme. Bien trop calme...

-Patron, je...

Squale décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner et sortit à reculons, terrifié.

-Et pour bien finir, je vais te briser la nuque, lentement, en savourant.

-T'es complètement taré!

L'homme au flingue tritura avec fébrilité la sécurité, mais sous le stress fit tomber l'arme. Son regard horrifié croisa celui horriblement tranquille du Patron, qui sourit alors.

Un sourire féroce.

Un sourire de vainqueur.

Il se précipita hors de la chambre en glissant sur le carrelage immaculé et se rattrapa au mur d'en face. Puis il sentit un étau d'une force surprenante se refermer sur son bras, le monde tourna sur lui-même dans un mélange de couleur, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec son "allié", puis il eut brusquement le souffle coupé sous l'impact du poing de son ennemi dans son abdomen.

Une voix chuchota à son oreille:

-J'espère que tu crois au paradis.

Une douleur innommable surgit alors dans son ventre, puis se déplaça lentement jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, le faisant hurler. Le couteau se détacha brusquement de sa chair et le Patron recula, contemplant avec satisfaction son oeuvre.

Squale se plia en deux, les mains sur la plaie béante, retenant difficilement les intestins qui se déversaient par terre.

L'homme aux yeux extrêmement clairs s'adossa contre le mur, à côté de sa victime et lui passa un bras amical sur ses épaules.

-Ça va mieux? Tu te sens un peu plus léger, non?

Sa prise autour de Squale s'affermit tout à coup et son deuxième bras se ferma autour de son cou. Il serra alors en forçant la tête de sa victime à tourner dans un angle de plus en plus improbable, le faisant gargouiller de douleur.

Soudain, un craquement retentit et tout son corps se détendit d'un coup. Le Patron le repoussa dédaigneusement et époussetta sa chemise alors que le corps sans vie de Squale s'écroulait par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Soudain, des bruits de pas claquèrent dans un couloir adjacent et une dizaine d'hommes en habits anti-émeutes surgirent. L'un hurla alors:

-En voilà un autre, attrapez-le!

Le criminel jeta un regard dans la cellule de Mathieu, un bras de ce dernier dépassant de la baignoire, puis tourna les talons et courut dans un autre couloir pour échapper à la patrouille.

* * *

_ Maître Panda se réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien: sa chambre, dans la maison accueillante de Mathieu._

_-P'tain, un rêve, c'était qu'un putain de rêve..._

_Il se leva doucement en savourant la douceur de son lit et sortit dans le couloir qu'il conaissant par coeur, pouvant traverser les yeux fermés, frôlant les murs du bout des doigts, tellement soulagé d'être chez lui, loin des morts, de la peur, de la douleur..._

_Devant_ _la porte de son créateur, il hésita: devait-il le réveiller?_

_Il poussa tout de même la porte, voulant revoir la tête du jeune schizophrène pour se rassurer, encore ébranlé, et commença:_

_-Mathieu? T'es réveillé? T'imagineras jamais le rêve gore que j'ai fait cette n..._

_Il se tut et fronça les sourcils: le lit était vide et même pas défait. Par terre, la poussière s'accumulait, signe que personne n'était venu ici depuis un long moment. Les volets étaient fermés, et seul un mince rayon de soleil se faufilait dans la pièce obscure jusqu'aux pieds du lit._

_-Qu'est-Ce la ..._

_Le chanteur au kigurumi tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte la plus proche: la chambre du Patron._

_Les rideaux étaient tirés, assombrissant la pièce sans pour autant la plonger dans_ _le noir. Là non plus, rien n'avait changé: le placard ouvert laissait entrevoir une demi-douzaine de chemises, costard et pantalons noirs; les draps du lit à baldaquin n'étaient pas froissés non plus._

_Tout semblait figé dans le temps._

_La seule chose anormale était une pochette noire, ouverte à plat sur le lit, dévoilant une dizaine de couteaux de toutes tailles, dont un, particulièrement effilé, couvert de sang._

_-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?_

_Il se précipita dans le corridor, dévala les escaliers et déboula dans le salon, où le Hippie et le Geek discutaient tranquillement, sur le canapé._

_-Les gars! J'suis tellement soulagé de vous voir! Où est le Patron?_

_Le drogué se tourna_ _vers lui avec un visage beaucoup trop neutre:_

_-Parti. Il y a un bail, Panda. T'es sûr que ça va?_

_-Et...Et Mathieu? Demanda l'homme au kigurumi, craignant de tout son coeur la réponse._

_Ce fut le gameur qui prit la parole cette fois-ci, regardant le jeune chanteur comme si celui-ci avait perdu l'esprit:_

_-Bin... Il est mort, Panda... Ça fait des années, tu sais. Il a glissé dans la baignoire et bim, commotion cérébrale, sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide..._

_-NON! C'est pas possible! Mathieu ne peut pas..._

_Sa voix s'entrecoupa de sanglots et il partit en courant dans la cuisine, loin de l'indifférence du Hippie et du regard triste du petit..._

_Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'adossa contre celle-ci et reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, se forçant à respirer calmement. Il essuya ses joues mouillées avec sa manche duveteuse et rouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir._

_L'amateur de bambou grogna et se déplacer à tatons, prudemment:_

_-P'tain, où est passé cette merde d'interrupteur? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était là..._

_Soudain, juste derrière lui, il sentit quelque chose bouger. Il s'immobilisa, raide comme un piquet, et ferma les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte._

_Des infimes bruits de pas retentirent et il sentit un souffle chaud, contre sa nuque, puis une joue frôla la sienne, alors qu'une voix rauque et sexy chuchota à son oreille:_

_-Je t'ai manqué, gamin?_

_Le jeune chanteur ne bougea pas d'un cil, totalement pétrifié. Le corps du criminel se colla contre son dos, provoquant de longs frissons à l'animal protégé. Les lèvres du Patron se déplacèrent_ _dans le cou de ce dernier, et leur propriétaire souffla sensuellement:_

_-Je te fais autant d'effet?_

_Une de ses mains glissa le long de son bras pour finalement lui attraper la taille, accentuant le contact les deux hommes._

_-J'aurai tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement, soupira le psycopathe._

_Maître Panda déglutit quelques fois avant_ _de pouvoir prononcer distinctement sa question:_

_-Comment ça?_

_Pour toute réponse, le Patron plaqua un objet froid et terriblement effilé contre sa gorge._

_-Pour ça._

_La lame trancha d'un coup sec la trachée et Maître Panda s'effondra sur le carrelage glacé, en s'étranglant peu à peu dans_ _son sang qui se déversait aux pieds du criminel._

* * *

L'homme au kigurumi se redressa en sursaut sur son lit d'infirmerie, dans le bâtiment réservé aux participants du Jeu, en hurlant de toutes ses forces, sortant du monde des rêves.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce lui jetèrent un regard noir, certains ayant fait une mini-crise cardiaque.

Le fautif se prit la tête dans les mains, encore secoué, ne sachant pas trop s'il préférait son rêve où il mourrait chez lui, presque tranquille, ou cette réalité, vivant, mais en enfer.

" Mathieu est en danger, je le sens" pensa-t-il, angoissé. "Et pourquoi j'ai vu le Patron me tuer? Je suppose que mon subconscient me montrait mes peurs envers ce connard..."

Repensant au comportement du criminel dasn son rêve, il frémit en maudissant son fameux subconscient un peu trop révélateur...

Il resta prostré un long moment, les yeux vitreux, sous les regards inquiets de Laurie, la jeune femme enceinte, et de Raph. Ce dernier se risqua à briser le silence pesant:

-Rhm... Maître Panda? Ça va?

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers lui, une expression de profond désespoir sur le visage:

-Mathieu...

Dans le couloir, des cris s'élevèrent:

-Amenez-le dans la salle de chirurgie, vite!

Ils entendirent des bruits de course s'éloigner ainsi que le bruit crissant de roulettes sur le carrelage, puis le silence revint, encore plus lourd qu'auparavant, seulement ponctué de bips paresseux des machines tout autour d'eux.

-C'était Mathieu? S'enquit Raph sans aucun tact, recevant pour toute réponse le regard noir de Laurie.

-Maître Panda? Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme en reprenant un visage neutre, débarassé de toute émotion:

-Oui, c'était lui. J'en suis sûr. Bon, expliquez-moi ce que j'ai raté.

Ses deux camarades échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais Raph répondit:

-Reprenons du début: au moment où tu envoyais Mathieu se cacher, Zoé s'est fait...(Sa voix se brisa)...S'est fait touché en pleine tête. On a dû empêcher Thomas de se précipiter au milieu du couloir pour aller la chercher... On s'est replié dans un couloir adjacent. On voulait te prévenir mais tu étais hors de portée de voix et...

-Et là, quelqu'un m'a assommé dans mon dos, grogna le chanteur.

Claire reprit:

-On s'est tous éparpillé alors que les tarés nous pourchassaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous nous suivre... Et là, les soldats du Jeu habillés en tenue anti-émeute sont enfin arrivés, ils ont immobilisé tout le monde en cherchant dans toutes les cellules, et ils nous ont tous parqué dans les salles d'infirmerie. Ensuite les infirmières nous ont emmené un par un, drogués, faire on ne sait pas quoi. Et enfin retour ici, où tu t'es enfin réveillé... Tu n'as pas raté grand chose finalement.

-Et les Organisateurs du Jeu, ils en pensent quoi?

-D'après les vagues bribes de conversations que j'ai entendu dans le couloir, ils ne sont pas contents du tout... Mais personne ici ne sait trop ce qu'ils vont faire, ni les infirmières ni les soldats.

Quatre infirmières débarquèrent avec fracas dans la pièce en poussant avec elles un lit où un homme inconscient gisait, relié à d'innombrables machines et poches de liquides.

"Mathieu."

* * *

Maître Panda dut attendre des jours entiers, entassé avec une douzaine d'autres joueurs dans la petite pièce. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir, même ceux qui n'avaient que des blessures minimes. Il fallait faire la queue pendant des dizaines de minutes pour pouvoir prendre une douche rapide ou tout simplement pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Laurie, Raph et lui se relayèrent pendant trois jours pour s'occuper de Mathieu, trop faible pour bouger.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, quand tout le monde fut capable de bouger normalement, enfin rétablis, que le présentateur, vêtu de son éternel costume fluo débarqua dans la pièce:

-Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis de... l'incident survenu il y a quelques semaines, car vous aurez besoin de toutes vos capacités pour ce qui va suivre.

Un murmure inquiet envahit la pièce.

-Car l'épreuve numéro trois, surnommée "Les équipes explosives" par les Organisateurs, va débuter!

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, certains soulagés d'enfin sortir de là, d'autres terrorisés par la perspective de l'épreuve potentiellement mortelle, d'où ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de ressortir vivants. Le Présentateur essaya de rétablir un semblant de silence, et parla haut et fort:

-Vous serez en équipe de six (il y en aura dix en tout) et deux équipes de trois, étant donné qu'il reste soixante-six joueurs. Les équipes ont déjà été choisies, il vous suffit de suivre un soldat qui viendra vous chercher quand ce sera votre tour.

Une voix fluette retentit:

-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire, une fois là-bas?

L'homme en fluo eut un sourire mystérieux:

-Un massacre.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plû !_

_Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, ça me ferait vachement plaisir et ça m'encouragerait à finir le prochain chapitre au plus vite, et si non... Bin expliquez-moi ce qui n'allait pas, que je puisse corriger ça pour la suite ! ^^_

_Bizous tout pleins !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey tout le monde ! Deux semaines pour sortir un chapitre, ça passe ? Bon ok, c'est peut-être encore un peu lent. Mais pour ma défense, ce chapitre est prêt depuis la semaine dernière ! *** fière***_

_Premièrement, merci vraiment VRAIMENT pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché (c'est en partie grâce à ça que j'avais commencé ce chapitre directement après le précédent) ! A propos de review, je vais répondre aux nombreux guests (pour les autres, vous pouvez passer le passage en gras qui va être un peu long)_

_**Bipolxire :**_

_**Mais si, c'est vachement drôle les massacres ! Le sang et les cadavres, ça te fait pas rire ? Moi si. #Psycopathe**_

_**Regarde maman, un psy... * se fait assommer* CETTE BLAGUE A TROP ÉTÉ FAITE !**_

_**C'était un peu le but, qu'il y ait un doute sur le sort de Mathieu, j'avoue ^.^**_

_**Contente que ça t'aies plu ! Par contre, que tu te sois représenté dans ta tête la scène où le Patron tue Squale, je sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou pas...:/ xD**_

_**Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lemon ? (-.-" tout sauf du lemon ? è.é C'ÉTAIT UNE QUESTION RHÉTORIQUE )**_

_**Des bizous !**_

_**Miki aren :**_

_**Merci, heureuse de voir que ça t'ait plu !**_

_**Tu as raison, je n'ai pas été clair sur certains points : par exemple, la « mort » de Mathieu. Tu as tout à fait raison, qu'il soit encore vivant après une balle dans l'abdomen et un fracture du crâne est difficilement possible (enfin, je sais pas, et je vais pas essayer. Bon ok, en vrai, j'ai déjà eu une fracture du crâne d'une façon hyper stylée : j'suis tombée d'un lit superposé... en dormant. Mais ça va, je suis encore très saine d'esprit, hein ! Euh... Mais je suis pas morte pour autant (pas que je sache), et en trois jours j'étais en pleine forme, donc tu vois...).**_

_**Mais j'ai pas précisé l'importance du choc à la tête, et je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait une fracture... C'est pour ça que je dis que j'ai été trop floue, mais promis, j'essayerai de détailler plus pour les prochains chapitres ! (Pour te répondre, il n'a eu qu'un choc minime à la tête et je dis où la balle l'a touché dans le chapitre qui arrive :D )**_

_**C'est vrai, ça aurait été dommage que la fanfic' se termine au passage du rêve du Panda, surtout que « ouais en fait tout ça c'était rêve, c'était pour de faux. Lol. », je trouve ça beaucoup trop facile x)**_

_**Alors comme ça, tu veux du yaoi ? Qui te dit qu'il n'y en aura pas ? (Bonjouuur, je suis le spoil!)**_

_**Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Lilou-neko :**_

_**Bonjouuuur Lilouuu-nekooo-la-sadiiiique ! :D**_

_**Contente que la fanfic' te plaise (j'ai la vague impression de me répéter) !:)**_

_**Hum, je peux pas te promettre qui resteront en vie ^.^ Et encore moins qu'ils gagneront le jeu (d'autant plus qu'il n'y a qu'un gagnant possible et cinq Sommet!), mais... tu verras bien !**_

_**Des bichous !**_

_**Mirai :**_

_**Coucou ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies lu tous les chapitres d'un coup, parce que ça veut dire que tu as accroché du début à la fin, et ÇA, c'est beau ! x)**_

_**Merki, ça me touche beaucoup! ^^**_

_**Bisous tout pleins !**_

_**The PATRON, alias Sarah la chelougirl :**_

_**Alors, d'abord, quand je lis des mots/phrases en majuscules dans ma tête, je peux pas m'empêcher de les lire en hurlant, du coup ton pseudo m'agresse ! XD**_

_**Rho, voyons, c'est pas comme si je mettais deux mois pour écrire un chapitre !**_

_**...**_

_**Wait.**_

_**C'est vrai que tout le monde me dit que ça ressemble à Hunger Games (bon ok, un jeu de téléréalité mortel avec une jolie récompense au bout, il y a PEUT-ÊTRE (est-ce que t'as hurlé ce mot dans ta tête, toi aussi?) des similitudes), mais il n'y a pas que cette saga qui parle de téléréalité, y'a aussi « The running man », de Stefen King, etc...**_

_**Mais j'essaye au maximum de m'éloigner de Hunger Games parce qu'après les gens vont voir que du copié-collé des livres/films, et non les trucs que j'imagine moi (les dix épreuves, comment et qui va mourir, les relations entre les persos, la personnalité de chacun...), ce qui serait dommage :(**_

_**Bref, voilà, elle est là, la suite !:D**_

_**Bizous !**_

_Pfiu, ça y est, j'ai fini ! Maintenant, merci à Bipolxire et Mad Calypso de suivre cette fanfic' !_

_Sur ce, je traine pas plus, bonne lecture!^^_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Les règles_

De tous les joueurs attendant leur tour dans la petite pièce d'infirmerie, Mathieu était le plus mal en point. Certes, il pouvait à nouveau marcher et faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air rétabli et en pleine forme, mais Maître Panda voyait bien dans sa démarche qu'il souffrait à chaque pas, à chaque vibration de sa jambe rentrant en contact avec le sol en se répercutant dans sa blessure par la balle de Squale, dans son épaule, à quelques centimètres de son coeur. On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu chaud... Les docteurs lui avaient dit qu'il s'était sûrement tapé la tête en tombant mais que, fort heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé, juste un sacré mal de crâne.

Et malgré son sourire de façade, le jeune chanteur voyait bien que ses yeux restaient froids et tristes. Sa confrontation avec Squale l'avait bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et le Panda craignait que ses crises d'angoisse qu'il avait eu au début du Jeu ne se répètent...

Tandis que les minutes défilaient, interminables, puis les heures, le petit animal protégé se surprenait, à sa grande honte, à laisser ses pensées dériver vers le criminel attitré de SLG. Quand Mathieu s'était réveillé, après son mutisme choqué, une des premières choses qu'il demanda fut de savoir où était le Patron et s'il allait bien.

"Ainsi, ce connard est encore mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre avec cette histoire."

Le jeune schizophrène n'avait pas voulu dire pourquoi la santé du Patron était soudain importante à ses yeux. Il s'était aussitôt replongé dans un silence angoissé...

Maître Panda secoua énergiquement la tête: il avait des problèmes plus urgent, comme l'heure du début de son épreuve se rapprochant inexorablement, ou accessoirement le fait de rester en vie. Accessoirement.

Le Présentateur avait dit qu'il y aurait des équipes de six. Alors avec qui sera-t-il? Allait-il coopérer avec les membres de son équipe ou au contraire devoir se battre contre eux? Et...bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire pour passer cette foutue épreuve?

"Perdre un bout de mon humanité?" Pensa-t-il, sarcastique. "À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait?"

Une voix puissante le fit sursauter:

"Sommet euh...Maître Panda?"

L'interpelé sauta sur ses pieds et suivit l'homme en tenue anti-émeute en essayant de garder son masque neutre:

-Sommet Mathieu, veuillez venir aussi, je vous prie.

Mathieu obtempéra, en souriant imperceptiblement à Laurie et Jack qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ceux-ci, un peu soulagés en le voyant serein, lui sourirent en retour. Comment pouvaient-ils être aveugle à ce point? Mathieu était tout sauf serein!

Maître Panda se positionna tout près de son ami en lui frôlant le bras, pour lui montrer son affection et lui apporter son soutien, et celui-ci lui posa la main sur son épaule avec gratitude. Il ne serait pas tout seul pour affronter ce qui venait, au moins.

Le soldat les conduisit, si Maître Panda ne se trompait pas, deux étages plus bas, et s'arrêta devant des portes à battants noires:

-Bonne chance, messieurs. Vous en aurez besoin.

Il attendit, stoïque, que les portes se referment sur les deux individus étrangement semblables avant de faire demi-tour, un éclat de pitié dans les yeux _(dieu que ça doit faire mal...)._

Mathieu se fit à moitié renverser par une furie rouge à casquette et à la voie fluette:

-Mathieu! Maître Panda! Vous êtes avec moi!

La peluche noire et blanche sourit gentiment au geek et leva les yeux. La pièce était plutôt petite, peinte entièrement en bleu clair, avec de nombreux sièges et canapés violets. L'endroit, avec sa lumière tamisée, semblait confortable et plutôt réconfortant. Ce ne fut donc pas cela qui figea Maître Panda, mais la présence d'un psychopathe qu'il connaissait trop bien, adossé à un mur. Celui-ci avait les yeux posés sur Mathieu, et le Panda crut voir une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux glacés, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt et son regard intense se posa sur le jeune homme en kigurumi, qui se raidit aussitôt.

Ce dernier se configura une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage pour cacher son trouble. Près du criminel, son rêve semblait tellement réel...

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus dérangé?" Se demanda-t-il avec un rictus intérieur désabusé. "Le fait qu'il t'ait tué, ou le fait qu'il se soit collé contre toi?"

Face à lui, le tueur fronca les sourcils, l'air contrarié, et se détacha du mur en se déplaçant vers lui de sa démarche féline. Il fut arrêté par Mathieu qui se planta devant lui et qui leva un doigt devant son visage :

-Toi, tu vas devoir m'expliquer deux trois trucs!

Maître Panda se fit la réflexion que l'homme en noir était plus grand que Mathieu d'une dizaine de centimètres (encore une différence avec les autres membres de leur "famille").

Suivant des yeux le doigt du petit homme, le tueur eut son fameux sourire bien à lui, terriblement sexy, et souffla:

-Peut-être devrais-tu d'abord me rendre mes lunettes?

L'allure qu'il se donnait aurait pu tromper tout le monde, sauf quelqu'un qui le connaissait intimement et qui se concentrait uniquement sur lui. Ce que faisait Maître Panda.

Et ce dernier s'aperçut que le psycopathe avait légèrement changé. Il semblait presque plus... vulnérable. Ce qui s'était passé avec Mathieu l'avait lui aussi bien ébranlé. Et l'absence des lunettes qui cachait autrefois ses yeux et ses sentiments aidait aussi à s'en apercevoir.

L'animal protégé décida qu'il était temps d'aider Mathieu. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et se campa près de du jeune schizophrène:

-Peu importe pourquoi Mathieu a tes lunettes, je te préfère sans.

Le Patron se tourna vers lui, surpris, et le Panda en profita pour ajouter avec impertinence:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on les gardera au chaud.

Le criminel eut un sourire éclatant et se pencha vers celui qui le défiait, à quelques centimètres de son visage:

-Ne les salis pas trop...

Ce fut au tour du petit animal d'être déstabilisé, le visage brûlant. Le patron se redressa, satisfait:

-Enfin un véritable sentiment sur ton visage. Ce masque neutre ne te va pas.

-Alors toi tu as le droit de cacher tes émotions, mais pas les autres! Lança Maître Panda avec colère.

-Non, moi je suis mystérieux, c'est pas pareil, répondit-il, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

Le chanteur ne put pas rester sérieux et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, mais fut coupé par le Geek:

-Dites, vous avez vu le Hippie?

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt arrivé, on est que quatre pour l'instant.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Maitre Panda doutait de son affirmation. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait les Concepteurs de les séparer? Et la petite fille de dix ans maximum ainsi que sa mère terrorisée qui apparurent dans la pièce lui donnèrent raison. Le Hippie devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Lui qui était en plein sevrage, ça ne s'annonçait pas bien...

Ils n'eurent le temps que de faire une légère présentation (la petite s'appelait Lisa et sa mère Martha), alors que le Patron était retourné dans un coin de la pièce, l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, puis un homme entra dans la pièce:

-Bonjour! Je vois que tout le monde est là. Très bien. Je vais devoir vous expliquer les règles de cette nouvelle épreuve, alors écoutez-bien, je ne répéterai pas.

-Quoi? Demanda le Patron, malicieux.

-J'ai dit que... recommença l'homme à la calvitie déjà bien entamée, stoïque, avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur se moquait de lui. Rhm. Donc. Vous serez face à une autre équipe de six. Lors de votre passage à l'infirmerie, nos chirurgiens vous ont implanté une puce électronique avec un numéro dessus, compris entre un et six, directement sur la paroi de votre intestin. C'est bon, vous suivez? Vous aurez chacun un bracelet, que voici.

Il présenta une boîte contenant des sortes de bracelets de fer, avec un numéro écrit en rouge sur le dessus, compris eux aussi entre un et six. Derrière lui, deux soldats armés, les pistolets braqués sur eux, firent leur apparition.

-Veuillez en prendre un chacun et l'accrocher sur votre poignet droit.

Ils s'exécutèrent, de plus en plus inquiet, alors que le Patron bouillonnait de colère en mettant son bracelet, qui se clipsa dans un bruit sec sur son avant-bras.

-Très bien. Maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus enlever ce bracelet, qui contient un violent poison, à moins d'avoir la puce correspondante au numéro, vous commencez à comprendre?

-En gros, souffla Mathieu avec horreur, il faut la puce avec le même numéro pour désamorcer notre bracelet. La puce située dans le ventre d'un membre de l'équipe adverse. On devra tuer les joueurs adverses pour trouver notre puce...

-Exactement! Et l'équipe adverse a le même but que vous, leur chance de survie étant bien au chaud dans votre ventre. Pour mettre un peu de piment à l'épreuve, vous n'aurez plus que vingt minutes à compter du moment où vous vous trouverez dans la pièce pour trouver la bonne puce située aléatoirement dans un de vos adversaires. Avant que le bracelet ne lâche le poison.

-Mais..., s'affola Martha en serrant fort sa fillette contre elle, on ne sait pas dans lequel des membres de l'autre équipe se trouve notre puce!

-C'est exact. Vous aurez donc à "chercher" dans l'intestin de quelqu'un au hasard... Et c'est là qu'est l'esprit d'équipe. Si l'un de vous trouve la puce de l'autre, il devra lui donner. A moins qu'il ne veuille la garder en souvenir!

Sa blague tomba tellement à plat que Mathieu eut presque pitié de l'air désespéré de Calvitie-man.

-Euuh... Bon, je vous ai tout dit, je crois. L'épreuve se finit quand plus personne n'a de bracelet fonctionnel (qu'ils se soient déclenchés ou qu'ils aient été désamorcés), elle durera donc vingt minutes maximum. Veuillez maintenant rentrer là-dedans.

Il désigna un grand ascenseur dont les portes violettes venaient de s'ouvrir. Tout le monde obéit, alors que le Patron restait planté au milieu de la pièce:

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Alors ces soldats se feront une joie de te tuer, le plus lentement possible. Avec l'épreuve, tu aurait au moins une chance de vivre, tu ne penses pas?

Le criminel rentra dans l'escenseur de mauvaise grâce, les yeux étincelants de rage. Calvitie-man leur fit un petit geste de la main alors que les portes se refermaient, et l'ascenseur s'ébranla en descendant plus profondément dans le sol.

-Eh, Mathieu, on fait quoi alors? S'enquit la voie suraiguë du geek.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit leur chef, terriblement las. Je n'en ai aucune foutue idée.

Maître Panda intervint:

-On a pas le choix. Si on veut survivre, on doit tuer les autres joueurs. Eux n'hésiteront pas, en tout cas.

-Si on fait ça, on ne vaut pas mieux que les Concepteurs, souffla Martha.

-La boule de poils a raison. Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi si ce foutu Jeu me tue, ce ne sera pas les bras croisés. Je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à ces connards de Concepteurs, siffla le Patron.

Maître Panda ferma les yeux, puis hocha brièvement la tête: il était de la fête. L'adolescent à la casquette, après avoir attendu la réaction de sa peluche favorite, acquiesca à son tour, suivit par Mathieu, qui avait l'air toujours aussi abattu. Après avoir serré son enfant dans ses bras, la trentenaire accepta à son tour.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa.

Il s'ouvrit sur... une gigantesque pièce taillée dans la roche, comme une grotte, à la différence qu'il y avait du sable partout, à la manière d'un désert miniature, à des dizaines de mètres de profondeur. De puissants néons accrochés au plafond éclairaient le paysage peu commun. Loin devant, une paroi de pierre orange identique au leur leur faisait face, avec l'entrée d'un autre ascenseur d'où sortait six autres personnages.

Derrière eux, les portes en fer se refermèrent lugubrement, les laissant seuls face à l'épreuve, et sur leur gauche, un gigantesque panneau électrique était accroché. Puis le compte à rebours fut lancé et les chiffres digitaux se mirent à défiler, égrenant les secondes, en partant de vingt minutes.

"Ça y est. On y est." Songea Maître Panda, soudain triste. Plus de peur ni de stress, seulement la tristesse. Il allait sûrement tuer quelqu'un, voir plus d'une personne, ou se faire tuer et arracher l'estomac. "Triste réalité..."

Les douzes joueurs se rapprochèrent à grands pas en gravissant les nombreuses dunes, et soudain les quatre Sommet grimacèrent d'un même mouvement. Face à eux se trouvait Winnie, le géant faisant partie des "Tarés En Noir". Une femme quarantenaire. Deux hommes a l'air patibulaire, l'un baraqué et l'autre grand et sec. Lucas, le fiancé de Lola, faisant parti de leur groupe. Il avait l'air mécontent et avait le regard noir. Mais surtout, SURTOUT, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres... Le Hippie.

**A suivre...**

_Re-coucou, les gens ! Bon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais que certaines explications peuvent être compliquées à comprendre, alors faîtes-le moi savoir si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose. Et si, au contraire, tout a été clair, dites-le moi aussi, ça me rassurerait, parce que c'est vachement plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait d'expliquer le but de certaines épreuves...:(_

_Comme ce chapitre n'a pas eu beaucoup d'action, je me mets de ce pas à la suite !_

_(Au fait, vous aimez bien mon cliffhanger ? Huhuhu)_

_(Review-J'aime-Les-Reviews-Et-Ça-M'encourage-Oui-Je-Sais-Je-Gratte-Mais-J'aime-Vraiment-Les-Reviews)_

_(Parenthèses-Qui-Servent-À-Rien)_

_(PERPENDICULAIRE)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour bonjouuur ! Reste-t-il des rescapés de la chaleur ( dans la chambre froiiideuuh * se fait assommer *) ? Bizarremmment, je voue maintenant un culte à tous les Samuels (alias ventilateurs)... Bref, je pourrai repartir sur un monologue « ouiiii, désolée du retaaaard, mais ma maison s'est soudainement envolée avec des ballons à l'élium, du coup j'avais plus la wifi », mais comme je l'ai fait pour tous les chapitres précédents (et qu'on peut le dire, j'ai la flemme), et bin je le fais pas. Hastag Thuglife._

_A propos de retard, le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver tard, mais je vais m'expliquer à la fin de ce chapitre._

_Sinon, des bisous sur les fesses (=merci) à tout ceux/celles qui lisent cette fanfic', à tout ceux/celles qui ont reviewvés (je vous aime keur sur vou), à Evolii, à Musicalsfan et à Endergirl177 de suivre la fanfic', et enfin merci beaucoup à Nahily de m'avoir corrigé et de m'avoir conseillé !:)_

_Bon, je répond aux guests, maintenant (tout un emploi du temps zavévu) :_

_**The PATROOOON :**_

_**Coucou Sarah la Chelougirl, presque aussi cheloue que moi !**_

_**D'abord, merci beaucoup !:)**_

_**AH, on est d'accord, les majuscules c'est le mal ! **_

_**Et oui, je l'avais caché mais... je viens du futur ! Je suis donc... La touriste du futur ! (Comprendra qui pourra (pitié que quelqu'un comprenne (non, vraiment, ne me laissez pas toute seule dans mon délire (j'aime les parenthèses (presque autant que les cookies (c'est trop bon les cookies (je suis en train de faire un monologue, là, comprend ma détresse)))))))**_

_**A piousse !**_

_**Evoli-chan :**_

_**Rouuuh, je t'aime déjà, toi ! 3 **_

_**Ca me touche vraiment ! Que tu aies lu touuute la fanfic' d'un coup, parce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas décroché, donc que t'as aimé du début à la fin, donc je t'aime. CQFD. :D**_

_**Et moi aussi j'aime les points d'exclamation !**_

_**Des bizous !**_

_**Lilou-neko :**_

_**Oh. Mon. Dieu. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE ÉRECTION ?! Sûrement à cause/grâce à la taille de ta review. A peu près aussi grosse que ma b... * se fait éviscérer ***_

_**Brrrref.**_

_**Pourquoi le Patron est différent, c'est LA question à 1.000.000€ (avec le « C'est quoi ce Jeu chelou ? » et « Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ? »)**_

_**Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te répondre, ça serait pas drôle ! :D**_

_**A la fin de la fanfic', t'auras ta réponse, mais si tu veux savoir avant, y'aura des indices dans les chapitres, donc voula.**_

_**Ensuite, oui, j'ai fait exprès de mettre un big indice de la mort qui tue pour vous faire deviner que le Hippie serait dans l'équipe adverse. Voyons, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?**_

_**Siiii, ils sont obligés de mourir, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle... Et ça laisserait les sadiques sur leur finfin (#Moi #ToiParceQueT'asQuelqu'unQuiTeParleDansTaTêteEspèceDeTarée #Nahily #Ilena #Deponia #SarahLaCheloueGirl #Virtuel #SerieuxJeDoisVraimentCiterToutCeuxQuiLisentCetteFanfic ? )**_

_**Oui, alors bon, j'ai peut-être mal formulé ma phrase « je peux pas te promettre qu'ils resteront en vie. Et encore moins qu'ils gagneront le Jeu. ». OU alors j'ai fait exprès d'écrire ça parce que ce n'est pas complètement faux. Tuuuu veeeerraaaas. XD**_

_**/!\ ATTENTION, CE QUI VA SUIVRE N'A STRICTEMENT AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC LE RESTE (vous êtes prévenu) /!\**_

_**Moi aussi j'adore le dernier Instant Panda!**_

_**/!\ FIN DE L'ALERTE HORS SUJET (vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations habituelles) /!\**_

_**C'est ça le but de l'épreuve, t'as tout compris (merci, parce que je n'étais pas très sûre d'avoir été compréhensible (comment ça, je suis rarement compréhensible?)) ! Preuve avec le chapitre qui suit, d'ailleurs.**_

_**Réponse à ton P.S.= Ahaaaa, en effet le Jeu est chelou, on est d'accord ! Mais du coup, c'est quoi la veritable intention des Concepteurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'est vraiment le Jeu ? C'est comme pour le Patron différent, je vais pas te donner la réponse toute cuite dans le bec huhuhu...**_

_**Bref je vaiz arrêter là parce que sinon je fais ma réponse à ta review sera plus longue que le chapitre XD**_

_**Des bisous !**_

_Voilà, j'ai terminé, et maintenant... Bah bonne lecture ! ^^_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Le meilleur plan du monde_

Les deux équipes s'affrontaient du regard, séparés par une dune de sable fin. Un bip sonore les fit tous sursauter: l'écran géant annonçait, en chiffres rouge éclatant, qu'il ne restait plus que dix-neuf minutes. Ce bruit eut l'effet d'un coup de feu: les douze joueurs se précipitèrent en désordre dans des directions opposées. Dans la cohue Maître Panda perdit Mathieu de vue et tourna sur lui-même, complètement perdu.

Une main ferme se glissa alors dans la sienne et le tira à l'abri. Le propriétaire de la main le poussa derrière une dune et le força à s'accroupir, faisant de même. Le jeune chanteur identifia alors son compagnon à ses yeux gris brillants qui le fixait en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Le Patron lui montra une caisse à quelques mètres d'eux, et chuchota:

-Il y a pleins de caisses disséminées partout, et je peux parier qu'elles ne sont pas là pour rien...

Maître Panda lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et suivit l'homme en noir qui rampait vers la caisse, en jetant des regards prudents autour de lui. Déjà, l'équipe d'en face s'organisait, se regroupant, en réfléchissant à un plan.

Le criminel atteignit enfin la boîte et l'ouvrit: dedans se trouvait un petit poignard effilé, une grenade lacrymogène et une sorte de... yoyo?

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Le tueur tira sur la petite poignée qui dépassait de l'objet rond et un mince filin se déroula sous la pression.

-On dirait une espèce de copie de ce dont se servent les bûcherons pour couper les petites branches: ils placent le câble sur la branche et font un mouvement de va-et-vient des deux côtés, ce qui tranche la branche petit à petit.

-Pourquoi ils nous ont donné ça, alors?

Le Patron eut un instant de réflexion puis bougea si vite que Maître Panda n'eut même pas le temps de réagir: le criminel était tout à coup au dessus de lui, à cheval sur son dos, et tenait le câble fin contre sa gorge.

-Pour ça.

Le jeune chanteur n'osa pas déglutir, chaque mouvement mettant à vif la peau en contact avec l'étrange objet.

-Et imagine si je fais mine de resserrer...

L'homme en noir croisa les deux bouts du filin, comme s'il étranglait son pauvre coéquipier. Ce qu'il faisait nettement trop bien aux yeux de ce dernier. Soudain, la pression se relâcha et on lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Ne bouge pas.

Maître Panda se figea alors, sans comprendre, tandis que le Patron disparaissait en courant derrière les dunes de sable. Puis un éclat de voix retentit:

-Eh, regardez, y'en a un là-bas!

-Fais gaffe, c'est sûrement un piège.

Quelqu'un s'arrêta près du pauvre animal protégé, alors que les autres joueurs de l'équipe adverse restaient un peu en retrait.

-Il est mort?

-Bin... J'sais pas trop, mais il a des traces sur le cou.

Derrière, les ennemis du chanteur commencèrent à devenir nerveux:

-Tu penses qu'on l'a étranglé?

-Pourquoi ils feraient ça?

-P't'être parce qu'il était pas d'accord avec eux?

La personne la plus près de lui le poussa du pied pour le retourner, et il se laissa faire, amorphe.

-Ouais, il a une trace de... de corde sur le cou, on a dû l'étrangler.

-Eh, je sais pourquoi ils l'ont tué! Clama une voix féminine, très fière d'elle. Ils voulaient nous faire passer un message. C'qu'il nous arrivera, pour nous faire peur.

Personne n'eut l'air de trouver un argument plus convaincant, et le silence se fit. Il fut troublé par un nouveau bip sonore, annonçant que la dix septième minute s'était écoulée.

-Bon, faut y aller.

Maître Panda eut un vif soulagement: il allait peut-être rester en vie, finalement. Ses ennemis commencèrent à partir quand la voix de Lucas s'éleva, hargneuse:

-Vous avez rien oublié? Faut p't'être prendre la puce dans son ventre, non?

-Non, gros, il..., tenta le Hippie, désespéré.

Un des deux hommes que Maître Panda ne connaissait pas grogna d'une voix rauque:

-J'm'en charge.

Et voilà. C'était fini, pensa l'homme au kigurumi, dégoûté.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et quelqu'un s'accroupit près de lui. Il décida alors que ça ne servait plus à rien de faire le mort, et il se redressa brusquement en position assise, faisant violemment sursauter son assassin. Pourtant, celui-ci se reprit tout aussi vite et balança son poing dans le nez du Panda, qui contra son coup, mais perdit l'équilibre. L'homme le saisit à la gorge d'une main, attrapa son couteau de l'autre et le planta dans son ventre... Ou du moins essaya.

Un poignard apparu de nulle part et sectionna la trachée de l'assaillant, qui s'écroula en dévoilant son meurtrier: le Patron, les mains ensanglantées. Celui-ci hésita en regardant le ventre du cadavre puis se mit à courir en sens inverse, en criant à son partenaire:

-Cours!

Ledit partenaire ne se fit pas prier et détalla à toute vitesse, dévalant les montagnes de sable à la suite du Patron. Derrière eux, l'équipe adverse les poursuivit mais se découragea vite en voyant leur atout le plus volumineux, le géant surnommé Winnie, s'essouffler en ralentissant peu à peu. Après une dernière insulte, les poursuivants abandonnèrent tout à fait, et le Patron s'arrêta, la respiration à peine plus écourtée que d'habitude. Il attendit patiemment le chanteur, l'examina des pieds à la tête, puis lui fit signe de le suivre:

-Ça va?

-Ouais, super, je pète la forme. C'est pas comme si je venais d'échapper de très très peu à une éviscération...

Nouveau coup d'œil, l'air un peu penaud.

-Désolé.

Maître Panda rejeta son excuse d'un signe de main.

-C'est pas ta faute... Ah, si j'avais ces putains de Concepteurs devant moi...

Le criminel approuva d'un signe de tête et désigna un endroit, un peu plus loin:

-Notre équipe s'est rassemblée là-bas.

Ils marchèrent en silence, et Maître Panda jeta un regard inquiet au compte à rebours, sur le mur.

15:45.

15:44.

15:43.

Ils arrivèrent au point de rassemblement:

-Mathieuuu, ils sont où?

-Ils vont bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Mathieu en essayant de cacher, sans grand succès, son extrême angoisse.

-Maître Pandaaaaa, hurla le Geek en sautant sur le nouveau venu avec une joie toute enfantine.

Puis, plus sobrement:

-Patron.

Mais dans ses yeux brillaient quand même un vif soulagement. Vif soulagement qu'on retrouvait dans les yeux de Mathieu:

-Enfin! On est au complet. Il faut qu'on se bouge, où on va tous mourir par manque de temps.

-J'ai un plan, souffla le Patron. Geek, on a tué un gars vers le mur avec l'écran géant. Faut que t'y ailles et que tu trouves la puce.

-J'vais devoir lui ouvrir le ventre?!

-Pas le choix, gamin. Martha, tu cacheras ta mioche à l'abri, mais pas très loin du lieu de combat. Au cas où. Ensuite, tu serviras d'appât, du côté droit du groupe ennemi, et toi Mathieu, du côté gauche, pour les séparer. Ils sont cinq et nous quatre, eux ont Winnie, donc on devra les avoir par surprise. Martha et Mathieu, vous les emmènerez vers deux lieux indiqués, où moi et Maître Panda attendrons chacun de notre côté pour les prendre par surprise.

-Techniquement, dit Martha d'une petite voix, on dit "Maître Panda et moi", on se met toujours en dernier par poli...

-Martha? La coupa Mathieu, très calme.

-Ui?

-Fermes là.

-D'accord...

-Bon, reprit le Patron. Mathieu, Martha, vous devrez nous aider, parce que deux voire trois contre un, ça va être trop compliqué. Des questions?

-Une seule, répondit le Panda. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu?

-On applique ce qu'on fait le mieux: on improvise..., gronda l'homme en noir. Bon, faut se bouger.

Tout le monde se dispersa en suivant ses consignes, mais la fillette attrapa le Patron par le pantalon:

-Est-ce qu'on va mourir? Demanda-t-elle, totalement calme.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression trop... mature pour son âge, puis hésita à lui mentir:

-Je...Peut-être, gamine. Sûrement, même.

Celle-ci acquiesça, l'air d'avoir entendu la réponse qu'elle attendait, puis se dirigea sur les traces de sa mère.

Sur le chemin, ils désignèrent les deux lieux où Martha et Mathieu devraient appâter les membres de l'autre équipe, et où Maître Panda et le Patron devraient attendre, cachés.

Deux lieux éloignés, pour que toute l'équipe ne se retrouve pas au même endroit. Mais où les deux groupes qu'ils avaient composé ne pourraient pas s'aider...

Dans la minute qui suivit, tout le monde fut en position. Mathieu jeta un regard à l'écran mural: 12:31.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa près de l'équipe adverse, qui se disputait encore pour leur plan à suivre.

-Eho, les couillons!

Il jeta de toute ses forces un caillou qui rata sa cible (en l'occurrence Winnie, qui était pourtant difficilement ratable). Ce qui était prévu. Mathieu mima une expression terrifiée, comme si son plan était tombé à l'eau, et prit la fuite. A l'opposé de lui, Martha apparut, l'air perdu en criant le nom du jeune schizophrène puis eut une grimace horrifiée en voyant ses ennemis, et rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse. Jusque là, tout allait bien. L'équipe adverse se divisa en deux en suivant les deux équipiers dans les directions opposées. Et ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que tout foira, marquant une défaite assurée pour l'équipe de Mathieu: Martha trébucha en grimpant à une butte et glissa... directement aux pieds de ses poursuivants. Tous se retournèrent, y compris Mathieu, en entendant les cris totalement paniqués de la trentenaire. Ses poursuivants l'attrapèrent par les cheveux, puis lui tranchèrent la gorge d'un geste vif avec un long couteau, faisant aussitôt taire les hurlements.

Ils lui ouvrirent le ventre comme si c'était du beurre et une femme brune plongea sa main dans l'estomac, puis en ressortit une petite puce, triomphale:

-Je l'ai! C'est pour le numéro quatre!

Un des hommes près d'elle se jeta sur la puce électronique, les mains tremblantes:

-C'est moi!

Tous se tournèrent vers Mathieu, qui déglutit. "Oh oh... Je suis mort..."

A quelques mètres de là, la jeune Lisa apparut et hurla, le visage dévasté de larmes:

-Mamaaaaaaan...

Le plan n'avait pas fonctionné...

**A suiveureuh !**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plû (et que ça ne vous aura pas laissé sur votre faim (même si c'était un peu le but parce que JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE (QUI AIME LES MAJUSCULES))), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que j'aime les reviews. Beaucoup. Très beaucoup. Très très beaucoup comme une maison. 3_

_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il risque d'arriver tard car dans trois jours je pars en colo (interdiction au portable et à tout autre objet électronique, z'imaginez!) sans wifi ni rien pendant trois semaines donc.. je verrai bien si j'arriverai à gratter un peu, maais en attendant, gros bisous et bonnes vacances !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Re-coucou, comment qu'ça va?_

_Je suis de retour de la colo, et je retrouve enfin une connection Internet (défaillante ok, mais là quand même 3 )! Du coup, comme je suis une gentille fille, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, plus exactement la fin de la troisième épreuve! Et avec ce que le plupart attendent (oui, je parle de vous les psychopathes, au moins autant que moi): des morts. Sadiques, va._

_Donc. Merci pour toutes vos reviews toutes choupinoupinettes (ou pas. Sans citer d'exemple, les reviews complètement tarées de Virtuel (j'vous jure, elle me menace! Style d'évisceration (sisi je vous promet) ,etc...). Virtuel si tu lis ça, saches que je t'ai dénoncé (le retour des parenthèses tellement partout qu'on comprend plus rien))._

_Merchi aussi à MamanOurs, AmazingGameuse, Saddye et TheMuggleOfMidnight de suivre ma fic'! ^^_

_Les guests maintenant ! (Encore une fois, vous pouvez sauter tout ce qui est écrit en gras. Ou alors vous pouvez continuer à lire mes phrases sans sens. Le choix vous appartient : D)_

_(D'ailleurs, remarquons que ce sont presque toujours les mêmes qui reviennent. Vous sentez vous visées The PATRON et Lilou-neko? Keur sur vou)_

_**The PATRON:**_

_**Ta blague était... INCROYABLE *voix d'Antoine Daniel*! **_

_**Si ça peut te rassurer, je fais souvent des monologues sur Skype. Quand personne ne me répond. Et que je suis seule. Abandonnée. (JoliesBlondes si tu passes par là saches que je te déteste. C'est inhumain de me laisser parler toute seule comme ça sur Skype. Par contre toi je t'adore Nahily, alias LafillequiestH24surSkype)**_

_**Rhm. Bref. Euh oui. Alors. Euuuuh, un loup-garou, meuf? XD**_

_**Ok, j'ai ma réponse, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi taré que moi. Voire plus.**_

_**Bisouuuus!**_

_**Lilou-neko:**_

_**Heyyy, tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que tes reviews ne sont jamais trop longues *bave* ( B-) Quelqu'un a dit « longue »? Parce que je connais quelque chose qui est trèèès très long)**_

_**Merci, le manque de wifi s'est fait sentir :'( Mais ça va mieux!**_

_**Alors comme ça tu aimes voir ton nom dans la fic'? Mhmmm... *reflexion intense* C'est noté!**_

_**...**_

_**Rhmlfdgrrrr... J'aime pas tes théories è.é**_

_**Tu réfléchis trop, et du coup ça me plombe mon effet surprise... Bon, comme tu l'as deviné, il est possible qu'il y ait une possibilité (-.- " arrête de tourner autour du pot) QUE tu aies trouvé une réponse à la différence du Patron. *boude***_

_**Mais je te dirai pas laquelle! Huhuhu à toi de choisir celle que tu penses vraie, et tu verras si t'as eu raison à la fin de la fic' ...**_

_**Bon, encore une question pour toi parce que j'adore lire tes théories, et que visiblement tu aimes bien réfléchir (-.-" ce que l'auteur ne fait jamais, en passant): Qu'est-ce que c'est en réalité, le Jeu?**_

_**Bon, c'est un peu de la triche parce que c'est tordu et qu'il a peu de chance que tu trouves, mais vu l'imagination de ouf que tu as, je peux m'attendre à tout :D**_

_**Oooh oui, t'inquiète pas, ton côté sadique va être content en lisant le chapitre ci-dessous *air mystérieux qui sert à rien parce que tout le monde s'y attendait*! J'espere qu'il te plaira...**_

_**Eh, t'es cheloue, je pourrai te faire pleurer en... ne faisant mourir personne? xD Touuut est normal (Ouais, c'est normal en R...*se fait bâillonner*)**_

_**Alors, par contre, pour la personne qui a pris la puce de Martha, ce n'est... pas le Hippie. Je viens de détruire tous tes espoirs... Et Winnie n'est pas mort, c'est un des deux mecs patibulaires qui a été tué par le Patron. Pour récapituler:**_

_**-Winnie, Hippie, la fille de leur équipe, Lucas et un mec patibulaire (c'est celui-là qui a pris la puce) : vivants**_

_**-Le deuxième mec chelou: mort**_

_**-Patron, Mathieu, Geek, Maitre Panda, Lisa: vivants**_

_**-Martha: morte**_

_**Oui, je n'ai pas été très précise dans le chapitre précédent... :-\ **_

_**Oui oui, bien sûr, il est possible que tout le monde s'en sorte... :D Ou pas! Mais ça, tu le verras dans le chapitre... Celui que je ne te laisse pas lire en écrivant un pavé.**_

_**Alala, toi aussi tu as regardé l'intégrale de LA web-série y'a pas longtemps? 3 Je m'en lasse pas...**_

_**Uiiii vive les cookies et les parenthèses!**_

_**Brref, je vais quand même te laisser lire, hein. C'est à la base pour ça que tu es là xD... Mais actuellement je fais croire à tout le monde que mon chapitre est hyper long alors qu'en fait, c'est ma réponse à ta review qui l'allonge...**_

_**Bref, trêve de bavardouilles (oooh, il est tout chou ce nouveau mot!)**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**patronnefiction (vous l'aimez bien, le Patron, hein? Moi aussi *^* ):**_

_**Haha toi aussi tu galères à te connecter? Moi je fais régulièrement de nouveaux comptes parce que j'ai bêtement oublié mon mot de passe... Je dois avoir trois comptes mail. Au moins. Je prie pour que ça n'arrive pas avec mon compte ici présent :(**_

_**En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! (Par contre je dois t'annoncer que ça marque ton appartenance à notre groupe de psychopathes (mais il y a pire: les fans de Justin Bieber. ÇA c'est des authentiques psychopathes))**_

_**Hehe si j'ai tout les droits! Voilà la suite que tu attendais...**_

_**Bisous!**_

_Voilà, j'ai fini! Maintenant... bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 12**_

_J'en prendrai plus gros, promis_

Les cinq joueurs de l'équipe ennemie se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la fillette en pleurs. Celle-ci, le visage dévasté, les regarda avec une rage sans nom puis disparut soudain derrière une dune. Ce fut Lucas, un rictus sauvage collé sur sa face, qui réagit le premier:

-Maggie (ce devait-être la seule femme de leur équipe, sèche et élancée, au regard perçant), Hippie, rattrapez la morveuse! Winnie, et...euh... toi, mec, venez avec moi!

Il s'élanca vers Mathieu, qui paniqua, encore choqué par la mise à mort de sa coequipière; il se précipita à l'opposé de ses adversaires sans réfléchir. Loin du lieu d'embuscade prévu. Loin du Patron, le seul qui aurait pu inverser la situation.

Le jeune schizophrène aurait pu semer les trois tarés, derrière lui, si ces derniers n'avaient pas découvert les caisses bourrées d'armes. Le géant Winnie sembla tilter qu'il avait un couteau dans sa main, et après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, toujours en coursant le pauvre Mathieu, arriva à la conclusion qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour stopper sa proie. Définitivement.

Il leva alors son bras et lança d'un coup sec l'arme blanche, qui se ficha avec force dans l'épaule du présentateur de SLG. Celui-ci, sous la puissance du coup, valsa sur deux bons mètres et s'écroula dans le sable, hurlant de douleur. Le Geek choisit ce moment pour débarquer, tout fier:

-Mathieu, Mathieu j'ai trouvé la puce et devine quoi, c'était la mienne! Je vais pas explo... OH MON DIEU MATHIEU!

L'adolescent à la casquette se figea, sans savoir que faire. Devait-il aider son créateur ou fuir le plus vite possible?

-Va... prévenir... les autres! Grogna le jeune homme blessé, la mâchoire crispée.

Terrifié, le gameur obéit et fila.

-J'm'en occupe, dit l'homme au nom inconnu, en s'élancant derrière l'adolescent.

Winnie s'avança vers le corps par terre, tordu de douleur, et saisit Mathieu par une touffe de cheveux bruns, le força à se redresser, et se tourna vers Lucas:

-On fait quoi? Tu prends la puce ou je le fais?

Le jeune vidéaste blessé planta son regard dans celui de son ancien allié, suppliant, et souffla:

-Lucas, pitié... Non...

Celui-ci ricana, un air sauvage collé sur le visage:

-Je préfère nettement être du côté des plus forts, tu vois... Pour assurer ma survie. Tiens-le, Winnie, j'vais chercher la puce.

Il s'acroupit face au schizophrène, le long couteau qu'avait lancé le géant à la main.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, retentit une voix, près d'eux.

Lucas se retourna vivement, le couteau en avant, en direction du Patron qui venait d'apparaître en haut d'un dune. Ce dernier jeta le cadavre déchiqueté de l'homme ayant poursuivi le Geek, qui dévala la pente de sable jusqu'aux pieds de Mathieu.

-Patron, marmonna Lucas. Il manquait plus que ça... Pose tes armes, sinon je dépèce ton copain.

Le regard ombragé, le tueur se baissa lentement et posa une serpe sur le sol, sortit de sa poche arrière un pistolet à clou, qui rejoignit l'autre arme. Il leva alors ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, une lueur ironique dans les yeux.

-Balance tes trucs vers moi d'un coup de pied, ordonna son adversaire avec un soupçon d'hystérie dans la voix.

Le Patron obéit, narquois, regardant Lucas ramasser le pistolet à clous et le pointer vers lui:

-Maintenant, avance vers moi...

Le psychopathe avança théâtralement un pied vers la pente et se laissa glisser à toute vitesse en direction de l'homme armé qui paniqua:

-LENTEMENT!

-Tu aurais dû me tuer dès que tu avais eu le flingue...

Avec tout l'élan que lui avait donné sa descente, le Patron lui administra un formidable coup de poing qui le fit valdinguer près de Mathieu. Mathieu, qui était seul. Tenant son cou violacé, le souffle court, tout en lui faisant des signes désespérés. Des signes visant à lui faire focaliser son attention derrière lui.

Avant d'avoir pu se retourner, un étau de fer se ferma à la vitesse de l'éclair autour de son cou de l'homme. Le Patron se débatit, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la force du géant de l'équipe adverse.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas commençait à reprendre ses esprits, aux côtés de Mathieu qui lui aussi reprenait sa respiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider son homologue en noir, d'autant plus que quand Lucas se relèverait, il n'aurait qu'à achever le Patron déjà maîtrisé. Il fallait donc qu'il soit plus rapide, et qu'il tue Lucas en espérant que le Patron arriverait à se débarrasser tout seul du deuxième adversaire.

Mais Lucas suivit lui aussi son raisonnement et arriva à la même conclusion, exactement inverse: il devait tuer Mathieu avant que celui-ci n'aide le Patron. Il se jeta donc sur le schizophrène, en envoyant de toute ses forces ses poings vers les zones sensibles: la gorge, le thorax, les cou...les attributs masculins. Mathieu parait avec efficacité la plupart des coups, grimaçant avec une douleur refoulée pour ceux reçus, heureusement atténués. Il sentait que Lucas s'essouflait vite: il n'avait presque aucune expérience des vrais combats, à l'inverse de lui qui avait eu un bon prof, le Patron lui ayant inculquer les bases de l'auto-défense. Et, faut pas déconner non plus, un peu de l'attaque. Eh, il voulait bien être sympa mais ça allait cinq minutes...

Souriant d'un air victorieux alors que Lucas faisait une erreur fatidique, et il lui envoya un bel uppercut en pleine face. Son ennemi s'écrasa par terre, le nez (ensanglanté) dans le sable, puis ne bougea plus. Fier, le vidéaste aux yeux bleus rampa jusqu'au corps innaminé, se pencha, et... se prit un énorme coup de coude dans les dents. Il hurla en se tenant la bouche, tandis qu'elle se remplissait d'un liquide chaud au goût métallique. Lucas se redressa d'un coup, du sang coulant abondamment de son nez et redonna un coup de poing, qui percuta avec force une tempe de Mathieu, et ce dernier s'écroula. Il hésita ensuite, une fraction de seconde, au dessus du corps du blessé, entre l'achever ou prêter main forte à Winnie, et jugea que ce dernier choix était le plus judicieux. Il ramassa alors la serpe que le criminel de SLG avait donné et s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, qui ne bougeait presque plus, la tête dodelinante.

-Adieu, Patron.

La serpe s'abattit, promesse de mort, et le sang gicla.

La bouche ouverte autant par la surprise qu'à la recherche d'air, Lucas chancela, un trou dans le front. Il s'affaissa par terre, un voile opaque sur la rétine, alors que le sang coulait à flot de l'arrière de son crâne. Derrière lui se tenait Mathieu, le pistolet à clous dans la main, le visage fermé.

-Adieu, Lucas.

Le clou qui avait traversé la tête du traître s'était fiché dans l'énorme bras de Winnie, qui hurla en lâchant le Patron. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Mathieu et se précipita vers ses coéquipiers encore en vie. Le jeune schizophrène appuya à nouveau sur la détente à plusieurs reprises mais les clous s'enfoncèrent dans le sable à quelques centimètres de la cible mouvante, qui disparut derrière une dune. Le pistolet s'enraya.

Mathieu jura et se précipita près de son compagnon en noir, effondré sur le sol sans bouger. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre car des bruits de course retentirent près de lui, et il se raidit, le pisolet à la main. Il ne se détendit que quand il vit le Geek et Maître Panda apparaître.

Ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers eux, mi-soulagés mi-angoissés:

-Mathieu! Patron! Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il est...? couina le petit gameur.

Le chanteur de SLG courut vers le Patron, se mit à genoux et colla son oreille contre sa bouche:

-Il...il ne respire plus! Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Faut lui faire un massage cardiaque! S'écria le Geek.

Ses deux coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui.

-Euh... qui va...?

Ils lui envoyèrent en même temps un regard entendu.

-Ah non! Pas moi! Sinon il va me suivre avec ça toute ma vie!

-J'ai compris, soupira Maître Panda.

Il fit trois poussées sur la cage thoracique du criminel et se pencha vers le visage de celui-ci, hésita une demi-seconde, et colla sa bouche à la sienne en soufflant, trois fois à nouveau. Il renouvela ses gestes, alors que le Geek se tordait les mains d'angoisse en le fixant, Mathieu faisant les cents pas près de lui.

Alors que leur créateur allait ouvrir la bouche, désespéré, le Patron se redressa d'un coup en prenant une grande goulée d'air.

-Patroooon!

-Hey, gamin, j't'ai manqué? Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible, en se forçant à sourire.

-Presque, dit Mathieu, soulagé.

Maître Panda, qui avait vivement reculé, les pressa:

-Faut qu'on se bouge, il ne reste que six minutes!

Le tueur essaya de se relever, mais grogna et se laissa tomber par terre:

-Je vais rester là un moment, hein, juste le temps de me remaquiller, d'accord?

Son créateur hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre:

-Faut les retrouver, et vite! Ils ne sont plus que trois, dont le Hippie, et nous sommes trois à pouvoir nous battre, le Patron étant hors course et la petite Lisa est portée disparue. (Il aperçut les deux cadavres de Lucas et de l'autre homme au nom inconnu) Il faut retrouver les puces, le Geek, tu fais le gars là-bas, étant donné que tu en as déjà trouvé une, et je me charge de Lucas. Panda, vérifie si personne n'arrive.

Mathieu saisit la serpe que tenait un peu plus tôt son ennemi, et entreprit d'ouvrir son ventre dans la longueur, en essayant de ne pas vomir devant l'horreur de sa situation. Il plongea une main, en détournant les yeux, dans la plaie béante, retint un sanglot, et entreprit de chercher le petit objet dur à tatons. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortit sa main en tenant la puce couverte de sang, et lut:

-C'est la cinq. C'est la tienne, Maître Panda!

Plus loin, l'adolescent, la voix un peu altérée, cria:

-Je crois que j'ai celle de Martha...

L'homme au kigurumi se précipita vers son compagnon qui tenait sa puce, et introduisit fébrilement celle-ci dans son bracelet, qui émit un petit déclic. Son voyant rouge s'éteignit:

-Aaah, soupira le Panda. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais stressé de pouvoir à tout moment exploser. (Il se tut soudain, et lança un regard d'excuse à Mathieu) Désolé... T'inquiète, on va la retrouver, ta puce!

-J'espère... Allez, faut y aller.

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise Winnie, tout en jetant des regard inquiets au décompte.

5:46.

5:45.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Après avoir passé une dune, Mathieu sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et tout à coup, le Hippie se retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Hippie! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que ses compagnons se retrouvaient dans la même situation: le Geek était recroquevillé sous Winnie tandis que Maître Panda était pris dans une clé de bras par la femme au profil d'aigle.

-Dépêche toi de prendre la puce du clown, grogna le géant en direction de la femme, et passe moi le couteau.

-Rhm.

-NON! Hurla Mathieu alors que le couteau pénétrait dans la chair du jeune chanteur.

Celui-ci hurla de toute ses forces, alors que la lame s'enfonçait, puis sa voix se cassa, et il resta la bouche ouverte, son visage n'étant plus que douleur.

-Nonononon, BOUGE! Cria le schizophrène au Hippie, qui regardait fixement Maître Panda.

D'un coup de rein, Mathieu fit tomber le camé et se jeta sur la femme dénommée Maggie, l'envoyant rouler loin de l'animal protégé.

Celui-ci délogea avec difficulté le couteau, et ne bougea plus. Une pensée vint le cueillir dans sa demi-inconscience: il avait déjà sa puce. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir se cacher dans un coin en attendant la fin de l'épreuve. Il n'avait rien à gagner, à part la mort, en restant près de ses ennemis. Il avait déjà gagné.

Le jeune chanteur rouvrit les yeux: Mathieu se battait toujours avec la tarée, et Winnie tenait toujours le Geek en hésitant à lâcher sa proie pour aller aider sa partenaire. Le Panda prit alors sa décision: il héla son créateur, lui envoya le couteau par le manche, et se traina loin des combats. Il avait assez donné. Il en avait ras le bol de tout ça...

Le Geek était terrifié. Le Patron était hors-service; le Panda avait disparu; le Hippie avait pété un câble en se balaçant doucement, roulé en boule, et à répéter en boucle "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?", et Mathieu perdait son combat contre madame Aigle, malgré le couteau que lui avait donné Maitre Panda.

Et lui, il se faisait minablement écrasé par le gros moche.

Ledit gros moche se tourna soudain vers lui et dit:

-Bon, ça traîne, j'vais l'aider mais d'abord j'vais m'assurer que tu bougeras pas.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le pauvre gamin fut sonné par un poing de la taille d'une noix de coco _(j'adore les noix de coco)_ qui vint s'écraser contre sa joue. Puis un autre coup, dans l'arcade sourcillière, encore un autre et un autre...

Près de lui et pourtant terriblement loin, un hurlement retentit: Maggie avait désarmé Mathieu et lui avait entaillé tout l'oeil droit. Celui-ci se tenait le côté du visage à deux mains, d'où s'échappait un flot de liquide écarlate.

Triophante, la femme se releva, le couteau rouge de sang dans la main et s'apprêtait à donner le coup fatal, quand une petite ombre sauta sur son dos. Lisa, le visage crispé de rage, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sortit le petit poignard que lui avait donné le Patron, et ouvrit la gorge de la femme d'un coup. Cette dernière agita ses bras en essayant d'agripper la petite de ses mains/serres. Elle s'effondra alors en glougloutant, et Lisa sauta agilement de son dos, atterrissant près de sa victime, et se mit à pousser un cri inhumain en rouant de coups de couteau le cadavre de la femme.

Soudain, une gigantesque ombre la surplomba et le géant souleva la fillette par ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle se débattait furieusement, il attrapa son petit corps de l'autre main et, d'un coup sec, lui tordit le cou. Un horrible craquement retentit et la fillette ne fut plus qu'une poupée de chiffon...

D'un geste dédaigneux il lâcha le corps désarticulé de la gamine, et attrapa le long couteau. Il plongea l'arme dans son estomac et partit à la recherche de la puce.

-Mhm... Pas la mienne.

Il jeta par dessus son épaule le minuscule objet, et s'approcha du Geek, toujours avec son arme acérée.

-Voyons si c'est toi qui l'as.

-Non! Brailla le Hippie, en se jetant entre le petit et le géant.

Mais, même si le couteau n'atteint pas le Geek, c'est dans le foie du drogué qu'il s'enfonça.

-Mhff...

Le camé trébucha, tomba, et, terrifié, recula le plus loin possible de l'immense homme sauvage en tenant son flan droit.

-Je dépouille ces deux crétins et je m'occupe de toi, promis Winnie, haineux.

-Gros, peace, dit l'autre, désespéré.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE GROS, LÀ?! JE SUIS JUSTE UN PEU ENVELOPPÉ, C'EST TOUT, rugit le tueur en se jetant sur lui, le couteau à la main.

Le Hippie ferma les yeux, résigné, quand les pas créant des minis-séismes stoppèrent, et un cri de rage retentit.

L'ancien drogué rouvrit les yeux: le Patron se trouvait sur le dos du géant et, avec une sorte de...yoyo? Filin?, il l'étranglait consciencieusement.

Winnie essayait de le déloger en envoyant ses grosses paluches dans son dos, mais son ancien allié tint bon et croisa les deux bouts du filin. Les secondes passèrent et, peu à peu, l'immense masse ploya, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

Sans attendre, le visage indéchiffrable, le Patron prit le couteau, trancha la gorge de Winnie puis se mit à chercher la puce.

-C'est celle de Lisa...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadavre de la petite, puis reprit sa besogne avec la dépouille de Maggie:

-Ça, c'est ma puce.

Il désactiva son bracelet, puis se figea:

-Il ne reste que Mathieu... et le Hippie.

Le premier était allongé par terre, se tenant faiblement l'oeil. Le sang s'était tari. Le second le regardait fixement, l'air étrangement paisible, attendant qu'il prenne sa décision.

Le criminel se dirigea vers le camé et s'assit près de lui.

Un bip aigu retentit et il jeta un regard vers le compte à rebours.

Plus qu'une minute.

-Alors, gros?

-Mathieu est notre créateur.

Léger silence.

-T'as raison gros. Toute façon j'aurai pas survécu longtemps.

Le Patron fouilla dans la poche de sa veste noire et ressortit un petit objet blanc qu'il fourra dans la main du drogué en manque, ainsi qu'un briquet.

-Un...un joint, gros? Comment tu l'as eu?

-Pourquoi il y aurait un trafic d'armes et pas de drogue?

Le Hippie hésita puis dit:

-Je...Après celle-là, j'arrête, d'accord? Je te promet, gros. J'en prendrai plus. C'est ma dernière.

Le tueur hocha la tête alors que son compagnon allumait fébrilement son joint et prenait sa première bouffée. Il eut un soupir de satisfaction et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Ma dernière, promis gros, promis...

Une lame passa vivement sous sa gorge, avec douceur, presque comme une caresse.

Tandis que le Hippie s'éteignait peu à peu, le criminel le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Puis, se haissant lui-même, il ouvrit le ventre de son ami et prit la puce permettant de sauver Mathieu.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge. Plus que quinze secondes.

L'assassin courut vers Mathieu, lui prit le poignet, quand celui-ci s'anima:

-Non...Non!

Il planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon:

-C'est celle du Hippie, hein?

Une voix d'outretombe commença le décompte:

-DIX, NEUF...

-Tu crois que j'ai pas compris? Je ne la veux pas! Tu as tué le Hippie!

-SEPT, SIX...

-Mathieu, prend là!

-Lâche moi, connard! Je te déteste...

-QUATRE, TROIS...

-MATHIEU, PUTAIN!

Sans tenir compte du jeune homme qui se débattait comme un fou furieux, il coinca son bras sous son aisselle et introduisit de force le seul moyen de survivre de Mathieu dans son bracelet.

-ZEROOOW...

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et des flèches fluorescentes violettes apparurent, tandis qu'une porte en fer s'ouvrit, donnant sur un ascenseur tout aussi violet.

Soudain pris d'angoisse, le Patron fixa Mathieu à la recherche d'une faiblesse quelconque, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas affecté par un potentiel poison. Il sanglotait doucement, se balançant d'avant en arrière, son oeil droit caché par des mèches brunes poisseuses de sang.

-Montre-moi ça, grogna le protecteur du schizophrène en faisant mine de lui relever le menton.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurla Mathieu. Plus...plus jamais... tu as tué... le Hippie... (Sa voix se fit plus lointaine, comme détachée de tout) Et le pire c'est que je n'ai quasiment rien ressenti... Il est parti et je ne l'ai pas senti...

Maître Panda apparut alors, trébuchant dans le sable rouge qui les entourait. Il jeta un regard à peine surpris vers Mathieu, fronça les sourcils puis une expression peinée apparut soudain sur son visage:

-Alors le Hippie est... Merde...

Il renifla puis continua, distant:

-Je m'occupe de Mathieu, toi prend le Geek.

Le Patron se dirigea près du gameur évanoui, au visage tuméfié, et le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit alors à marcher comme un automate vers la sortie, dans un état second.

Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, et sa tête tournait énormément. Le Panda avait passé un bras sous les aisselles de Mathieu, mais en réalité c'était plutôt lui qui s'appuyait sur son créateur, se tenant le ventre d'une main terriblement crispé. Et Mathieu... n'en parlons pas. Mis à part le côté droit de son visage entièrement tailladé, il allait physiquement bien, mais il avait sérieusement débloqué du côté psychologique.

Enfin dans l'ascenseur, le Patron s'effondra par terre en atténuant la chute pour le petit fan de jeux vidéos, et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience en pensant que leur "famille" avait pris un gros coup...

La question était: le coup sera-t-il fatal?

**A suivre...**

_Voilààà! Alors, vous en pensez quoi? C'était assez violent pour vous?_

_Comme j'aime bien les questions: Quel est le Sommet que vous voulez le plus garder en vie? Vous pensez que c'est quoi, en vrai, le Jeu? Et enfin, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est d'imaginer une épreuve. Mortelle, de préférence. Et bien tordue xD Pour voir si je suis pas la seule à avoir une imagination un peu... bizarre. Et si il y en a une qui remplisse tout ces critères, je la mettrai à la place d'une des miennes!_

_Et sinon... A plus pour un nouveau chapitre! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Heey tout le monde comment ça va? La rentrée, toussa, toussa? Bon, autant commencer en faisant ce que je fais tout le temmps en début de chapitre : désolé pour le temps d'attente!_

_*cherche une excuse*_

_Euh... La rentrée? Le syndrome de la page blanche? Le manque de temps? Un mélange des trois?_

_Et en plus on me harcèle sur Skype (les concerné(e)s se reconnaîtront) donc le soir j'ai moins le temps d'écrire..._

_-.-" Bon, bref, tout le monde s'en fout moi-même, parle plutôt du chapitre!_

_Comme le dit si bien mon double rabat-joie (quoiii? Laissez-moi dans mes délires!), ce chapitre est un peu spécial parce qu'il est..._

_-.-" Encore plus court que les autres?_

_Oui bon... FERME LÀ, TOI! Donc je disais, après le dernier chapitre composé uniquement d'action, celui-ci sera plus calme... Parce que c'est pas tout de tuer des gens de façon plus ou moins violente, mais ça serait bien de s'occuper un peu des persos, quand même._

_(...Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je vais faire une note d'auteur plus longue que le chapitre lui-même si ça continue)_

_Bref, voilà, vous êtes prévenu! _

_Au fait, merci à Lampe de Poche et Panda Kawai Luna de suivre la fanfic'! Oh, et merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait teeeellement plaisir! *^* Et puis ça m'encourage aussi, surtout quand je bugge sur certains endroits de la fic' comme pour ce chapitre T.T Donc juste: merci. _

_**Bleu-ah:**_

_**Ah oui, du coup j'ai posé la question un peu tard... xD Le Hippie était donc ton préféré? Bon bah dis toi que sa mort était pas trop trop violente! (Ca dépend comment tu le vois)**_

_**-.- " Avec ses yeux elle le voit?**_

_**MAIS TOI JE T'AI PAS SONNÉ!**_

_**Bref.**_

_**Nooon pitié ne m'etrangle pas! :( J'ai pas de serrure sur la porte de ma chambre je fais comment?**_

_**-.-"Bah déjà vu le bordel je suis pas sure qu'elle arrive à trouver ton lit...**_

_**PUTAIIIN ME TUEZ-LE!**_

_**En tout cas merci (pas pour la menace d'étouffement doux, hein, mais pour tes compliments ! (Même si j'ai eu du mal à savoir si finalement tu m'aimais ou tu me détestais. Donc on va le prendre positivement, voilà. Soyons positif. Chapochapochapochapo)**_

_**Bisouuus!**_

_**Deadypool :**_

_**Merkiii! 3 Du coup c'est le Geek ton préféré? Mhmmm c'est noté! :)**_

_**Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être tuer Lisa qui est une enfant mais... c'était pour le travail? Et puis je voulais faire un peu plus choquant, et visiblement ça a marché, vu vos réactions! On est plus habitué à voir des adultes mourir du coup... Et oui, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis sadique. Ca explique tout.**_

_**Wow, je suis finalement pas si psychopathe que ça! Une épreuve avec des aiguilles, une centrifugeuse, et des trucs qui piquent en général?! J'aime beaucoup ton style!**_

_**Bref, merci beaucoup, des bisouuus!**_

_**Kisu l'panda:**_

_**Non attend, c'est bien le Congo, y'a Eddie Malou, des rollers radioactifs, des combats avec des méthodes de réveil plutôt... particulières étou étou (pitié comprend, ne me laisse pas seule)!**_

_**Moi? Tous les tuer à la fin? Noooon, ce serait pas mon genre! :)))**_

_**Voilà, faut pas s'attacher à un personnage dans cette fic'! Comme pour Game of Thrones.**_

_**Et là c'est Game of Death.**_

_**Coïncidence ? Je n'crois pas!**_

_**Bon du coup toi c'est Maitre Panda ton préféré ? J'en prend note aussi! :D**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Je me fais agresser! xD Bon, dois-je comprendre que c'est Maitre Panda ton préféré? Dis donc, il a la côte! Intéressant héhéhé...**_

_**Des bisous!**_

_**Lilou-neko:**_

_**Wow. Bon. Là, c'est sûr, je vais dépasser la longueur de mon chapitre... Faudrait que tu te créés un compte, ça serait peut-être plus simple (et puis on pourrait discuter plus simplement qu'entre deux chapitres, tous les un mois et demi xD)! Apres je dis ça, je dis rien! *relève ses manches***_

_**Oui j'adore tes reviews (masochisme quand tu nous fouettes. Lol. T'as compris?), et les reviews longues en général! 33 Autant dire que j'ai été gâté avec ta review!**_

_**... AAAAH TOI AUSSI T'AS DES GENS QUI S'INCRUSTENT QUAND TU ÉCRIS?!**_

_**-.-" Ca s'appelle la schizophrènie.**_

_**TA GUEULE, TOI!**_

_**Rhmmmm.**_

_**xD t'y étais presque, je pouvais pas faire l'épreuve normalement (-.-" Tu as une définition du « normal » plutôt... particulière) sans ne pas tuer ou un Sommet ou Lisa. Bon,manque de bol, j'ai fait les deux. Je quis trop une guedin, en fait!**_

_**Mais c'est tellement ça! xDD Comment as-tu deviner que je posais la question du Sommet préféré pour mieux repérer ma victime ?! Oh mon dieu, mais en fait, soit tu m'espionnes, soit t'es dans ma tête, soit tu es... moi!**_

_**-.-" Avis à tous les lecteurs, nous cherchons encore une bonne psychologue, l'ancienne ayant pris sa retraite avec vingt ans d'avance.**_

_**Bon donc c'est soit le Patron, soit Mathieu, soit le Geek, ton préféré. Avoue t'as fait exprès de ne pas m'en donner un seul! Mais je note aussi, hein! *regard de psychopathe***_

_**Oh. Mon. Dieu.**_

_**Comment t'as deviné?! J'y crois pas, tu as trouvé la réponse à la nature du Jeu et aussi au sens de la vie!**_

_**Saleté de sténonychosaures...**_

_**Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, j'ai fait plus de deux pages juste pour le mot d'auteurs et les guests! XD**_

_**C'est à cause de toi, ça, encore! (en partie en tout cas) Mais vu ma réaction d'hystérique dès que je vois une de tes reviews, je te pardonne ! 3**_

_**Des bisous!**_

_Boooon. Oui, deux pages et demi juste pour le mot d'auteur et les guests. Voilà, voilà. Au fait, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc! Dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais proposer de prendre une de vos épreuves pour la fanfic'! Et bah c'est toujours d'actualité. Mais c'est horrible, j'arrive pas à me décider! Bon, du coup, je vais peut-être faire une méthode de bledarde, c'est-à-dire faire un mix entre certaines épreuves. Je vous dis pas lequelles ont été prises sinon y'a plus de surprise, mais normalement vous devriez reconnaître si une de vos idées apparait ! :D_

_Bref, trève de bavardouilles (:D), bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_Détruits_

"Retour case départ..." Le Patron soupira en voyant les désormais habituels lits blancs de l'infirmerie.

-Aaaaah t'es réveillé! Couina le petit gameur, assis près de lui, une minerve lui enserrant le cou. T'es le premier, après moi...

Le criminel fronca les sourcils et poussa le propriétaire de la voix insupportable le plus loin possible de lui:

-Tu peux ne pas hurler à côté de mon oreille?

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La petite pièce exiguë n'était plus surpeuplée, mais il y avait quand même une dizaine de blessés, tous l'air endormi, sûrement assommés par les drogues. Mathieu était un peu plus loin, toujours endormi, un épais bandage lui entourant tout le côté droit du visage. Il gémissait dans son sommeil et sursautant régulièrement.

Maître Panda non plus n'avait pas repris conscience, et quelqu'un lui avait ôté son kigurumi déchiré, et l'avait visiblement lavé. Un long bandage lui enserrait son ventre sec. Le Patron s'attardait sur les fines épaules musclées du chanteur quand le Geek surgit à nouveau dans son champ de vision:

-Te gênes pas surtout!

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard surpris:

-Pourquoi je me gênerai? Et, euh... qu'est-ce qu'on bordel de fout là?

Le fan de jeux vidéos se tortilla, mal à l'aise, l'air inquiet.

-Bin... On a terminé l'épreuve trois, tu te rappelles?

-L'épreuve tr...

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup, comme une vague déferlant dans son cerveau en pleine phase de déni. Les meurtres, l'espèce d'éviscération, Lucas, Winnie, Martha, sa petite fille...

-Le Hippie... murmura-t-il, tremblant. J'ai... J'ai tué... le Hippie... de sang froid!

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, et une expression beaucoup trop neutre remplaça son air choqué.

-Tu... T'avais pas le choix, si Mathieu était mort on serait tous mort avec lui, tenta l'adolescent.

Le schizophrène grogna alors et papillonna des yeux, hagard. Son expression prit une teinte désespérée tandis que les souvenirs remontaient.

-Mathieuuuu! Cria le petit en se précipitant vers lui, radieux. Tu es...

-C'était un cauchemar? Dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar! Cracha celui-ci se jetant sur le gameur et en lui agrippant les épaules avec force.

-Ma...Mathieu tu me fais mal!

Les drogues avaient du être administrées en même temps car ce fut au tour du Panda de se réveiller en hurlant. Le Geek se dégagea de l'étreinte de son créateur et regarda Maître Panda avec espoir. Peut-être que lui serait sympa?

-Plus jamais, soufflait le chanteur. Plus jamais...

Il releva la tête, le regard dur et résolu.

-Tout ça c'est d'ta faute! Hurla-t-il à Mathieu qui se recroquevilla, la mâchoire tremblante.

-Non, arrêtez, gémit le Geek en se bouchant les oreilles, l'air terriblement triste. Le Hippie n'aurait pas voulu...

-TOUT ÇA POUR QU'ON PROTÈGE TON PETIT CUL DE LÂCHE! Continua Maître Panda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Heureusement, deux infirmières débarquèrent, l'air outré, et stoppèrent net la dispute avec leurs voix suraiguës:

-Il y en a qui essayee de se reposer, ici! Sortez! Retournez dans vos cellules!

Le Geek fut le premier à se précipiter dehors, éclatant en sanglots. Il fut vite suivi de Maître Panda, encore tremblant de rage et du Patron, qui haussa les épaules. Mathieu sortit en traînant des pieds, se serrant de toutes ses forces avec ses bras.

Les quatre Sommet marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au couloir de leurs cellules, puis le Geek dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous:

-Mathieu, risqua le gameur, le visage encore barbouillé de larmes, le Hippie est une de tes personnalités, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de la ramener?

-Je... Je ne peux pas, chuchota leur créateur en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je ne le sens plus... (Il montra du doigt son crâne) Là. Il n'y est pas. Comme s'il avait disparu. Laissant un trou vide à sa place. Il... Il ne reviendra pas.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et s'enferma précipitamment dans sa chambre. Sans un mot le Patron l'imita et rentra dans la sienne, la mâchoire crispée.

-Pan...Panda? Couina le petit.

-Geek. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. J'en ai assez fait pour vous. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, fais comme moi, occupes-toi de toi. Regardes ce que ça a donné, de prendre soin de Mathieu...

Sur ces mots, l'ursidé claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant l'adolescent à la casquette seul dans le couloir...

Dans sa chambre, le Patron repassait en boucle les paroles de ses compagnons dans sa tête.

"Tu as tué le Hippie!"

"TOUT ÇA POUR QU'ON PROTEGE TON PETIT CUL DE LÂCHE!"

"J'en prendrais plus jamais, gros, promis..."

"Tu n'avais pas le choix, si Mathieu était mort on serait tous mort avec lui"...

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et une voix suppliante retentit:

-Patron, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi? J'ai peur tout seul dans ma chambre...

Le criminel soupira puis ouvrit la porte au Geek en grognant:

-Entre.

-Merci...

Il rentra en sautillant et s'assit sur le lit de l'homme en noir, très sérieux:

-Maître Panda ne va pas bien... Je crois que la dernière épreuve l'a profondément choqué. Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

-Gamin, TOUT LE MONDE va mal, pas seulement le Panda. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre que ça passe.

-Non, répliqua le gameur, buté. Je vais essayer de l'aider, je lui dois bien ça.

Le Patron secoua la tête d'un air résigné, et s'assit sur une chaise:

-Prends le lit.

Et il ferma les yeux, les bras croisés, sa respiration de plus en plus régulière. Le gamin s'allongea sur le matelas immaculé et se laissa tomber dans le monde des rêves, bien plus rassurant que la triste réalité...

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par l'écran mural, près de la porte, qui s'alluma tout seul:

-Bonjour, suite à la rébellion récente de joueurs, provoquant plusieurs morts et énormément de blessés, les Organisateurs ont décidé de raccourcir la durée entre les épreuves, même en cas de grave blessure. Ainsi, la prochaine épreuve aura lieu dans trois jours. Pour ceux qui ont du mal à bouger, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire beaucoup de mouvements...

La voix ricana et l'écran bleu s'éteignit, emportant avec lui le rire grinçant de l'homme.

-Dans trois jours?! Mais on a même plus le temps de souffler!

-Bordel... grogna le Patron, que le Geek n'avait pas vu se réveiller.

* * *

Ce fut le seul mot que le criminel prononça de toute la journée. Il surveillait le Geek du coin de l'œil, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quant à lui, le jeune amateur de jeux vidéos essayait de faire réagir le chanteur en kigurumi, guettant désespérément l'ombre d'un sourire ou au moins une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard... En vain.

Celui-ci ne réagissait qu'en grognant et en lui ordonnant de le laisser tranquille. En vain.

Comme les deux jeunes gens étaient tout aussi butés, aucun ne lâchait le morceau. Ils avaient sûrement hérité ce trait de caractère de Mathieu...

-Eh, Panda, regarde, je suis un fantôme! Ouuuuh!

-Mhmmm... Poses ce drap...

-Héhé, maintenant tu pourras dire que tu vois des fantômes... Touuuut le temps!

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

C'était généralement à ce moment-là que le Geek laissait tomber et allait se promener hors de leurs cellules, le visage sombre.

Tous attendaient fébrilement l'épreuve qui s'approchait lentement mais inexorablement... Sauf peut-être Mathieu, qui restait prostré sur son lit, n'acceptant que rarement de manger. Le seul moment où il réagit un minimum, ce fut quand le Patron partit.

Le Geek était sorti, après une énième dispute avec le Panda, mais ne revenait pas, du moins pas à l'heure habituelle. Le criminel de la bande jetait des coups d'œil réguliers vers l'horloge, les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le petit gameur passa piteusement dans l'interstice, ses grands yeux innocents pleins de larmes. Il était couvert de crasse et il avait de nombreuses coupures sur le visage et les bras...

Il traversa rapidement la pièce en serra ses bras contre lui, tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Maître Panda, surpris sans se départir pour autant de son détachement habituel.

-Les...Hannibal et ses copains me sont tombés dessus, couina le petit, la voix brisée. Ils...ils m'en voulaient pour la mort de Winnie...

À ces mots, il éclata en sanglots. Le Patron, le visage fermé, se leva alors et sortit sans dire un mot.

C fut à ce moment-là que Mathieu abandonna un instant sa torpeur et serra l'adolescent à la casquette contre lui, un peu comme un peluche, autant pour le réconforter que pour se rassurer...

Le Patron ne revint pas ce jour-là.

Celui-ci marchait rapidement dans les couloirs quasiment vides, canalisant la rage qui l'envahissait. Ces connards les avaient attaqué, causant une mini-apocalypse dans le bâtiment, le géant de leur groupe avait faillit le tuer dans la troisième épreuve, et maintenant ils s'attaquaient au plus innocent de sa famille. De sa meute.

Et ça, il n'allait pas le laisser passer.

"Le plus innocent, d'accord. Mais finalement, n'est-ce pas le plus résistant de la famille? Depuis le début du Jeu, il est toujours resté égal à lui-même..." pensa le Patron, amer.

Le Geek était indispensable au groupe. Il était peut-être la seule chance à Mathieu et ses personnalités de redevenir eux-mêmes. Alors jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un poser la main sur celui-ci.

Il arriva enfin dans le couloir où se trouvait les cellules des tarés. Ceux-ci étaient justement en train de discuter/comploter/ricaner _(rayer la mention inutile)..._ Quand ils le virent arriver, ils se turent quelque secondes, surpris, puis Hannibal s'avança, provoquant:

-Alors, on revient au bercail?

-Pas exactement... grogna l'intrus d'une voix rauque, tout en s'avançant vers eux à grands pas, contenant difficilement sa rage.

-Oh, je vois, c'est à cause du p'tit pleurnichard? Parce qu'on s'est bien amusé à...

Un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire stoppa net Hannibal, et il chuta par terre. Lentement, il remua le bas de son visage, le regard noir, puis fit un signe de la main à ses compagnons:

-Il est tout à vous.

**A suivre...**

_Bon, alors, vous en pensez quoi?_

_Visiblement vous avez bien aimé les questions à la fin du chapitre précédent, donc je réitère l'expérience :_

_Vous en pensez quoi du groupe d'Hannibal et de ses toutous?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous voulez plus d'humour, d'action, de drama ou d'approfondissement des caractères des personnages?_

_Est-ce que « approfondissement des caractères des personnages » se dit en bon français ?_

_Qui sera le prochain à mourir d'après vous?_

_Bon voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et promis j'essaye de mettre moins d'un mois et demi pour le prochain chapitre (que j'ai deja commencé) ! :D _

_Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ça devrait aller?_

_Bref, des bisouuuus!_


End file.
